Dark Link X Link - The Water's Mirror
by xosugarheartsxo
Summary: You begin by seeing the world through Dark's eyes - which, to him is nothing but darkness. Until, a time comes and he find himself in the Room of Illusions. He knows his purpose, but... he has never truly understood. Will he defy the only reason he can find for his existence? Based in OoT. Story will be much better than description, sorry. Please read and enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1 - Existance

Dark Link X Link – The Water's Mirror

Everything was dark. That's all there was, all I've known. It's what brought my consciousness to the world, and it's what I am. I have not much of a form, just a darker shadow against the rest of the blackness. Where am I? What is my purpose for being here? The answer wasn't exactly evident. I've asked these questions over and over, and one moment I didn't have an answer, and the next moment I did. Well, to one question (of my endless) at least. My purpose is to destroy myself. Not really myself, but the part of me that isn't darkness. I don't exactly know what this means, nor did I know when the answer had come to me. I have no conscious record of time, so I cannot judge how long it has been since I cane into existence, or when the question was answered. Although, I have always felt little weary about that. My so called "purpose" anyway. Do opposites not attract? Why, being my supposed opposite, should I destroy light? I ponder that, and suddenly, mid thought, am standing in a room.

Or, what I believe to be a room. There is so much sudden light, so blinding...but a welcome change. Beautiful, really. Now there was color, no more plain, simple black, with only varying shades of black and grey. The light seemed to be infinite, along with infinite mist, and water reflecting said mist. It is all very peculiar. Where am I now? I realize there seems to be a set of doors, opposing each other. That is really the only reason I can say this is a room. I lean against a black, dead tree in the middle of the "room", the only thing visible besides mist and the doors. It was surrounded by a small plot of sand. I was the only...living... thing in the room. Well, at least, I was the only thing that could move. I also realized I was breathing. Had I been breathing before? I wasn't sure. I glanced downward at my feet. Ah...wait,feet? I stretch my arms ahead of me. I..have arms. I have a body! I am no longer just a dark shadow with a basic form. I look down once more, only to see my face reflecting in the water. A pair of deep, almost glowing, red eyes met mine. Shoulder length, jet black hair falls messily around my face, in short choppy layers. My slightly tan skin is the only thing that seems slightly out of place, since I'd never seen sunlight.

'Sun...?'

At that thought, vivid visions flashed before me. A field. A mountain. A forest, and castle. Someone exploring, relaxing, and feeling pain and fear throughout. And then, I see a vast lake. The vision becomes blurred as it dives below the crystal water, and fades.

"What...?"  
>My own voice shocks me. It's deep, rich and like silk, but slightly rough. Strange, I think. For the first time I notice I have a sword and shield strapped to my back. Why? Then I remember. As I remember, I hear footsteps approach. Sure and swift, and definitely getting closer to me. Slightly frightened but excited, I hide behind the tree and wait. The door boldly opens, disrupting the eerie calm in the room...<br>_-end chapter-_

_**AAAAHHH CLIFFHANGERS AAAAHHH.  
>Ahem.<br>Don't worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, I can't stand the suspense...!**_

_**~bye**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Voices

...The door opens loudly, disrupting the eerie calm in this room. A man, no older than 17 bursts in. He, I realize, looks almost identical to myself, minus one detail. He… was so full of life. Colour. Unlike me. But our face, body structure, clothing and armor are identical besides the _colour. _His light, dusty blonde hair fell messily about his face, but it stopped in short layers at his chin unlike mine. His tunic was a dark green, a green of the forest. A long sleeved, high-collared white shirt beneath it. His leggings were white, and wore a green cap of the same dark green. He looked around the room, as if confused. A small, glowing blue ball flitted about next to him.

"What...are we supposed to do?" it asked. The man shrugged, unsure himself. I continued to watch, mystified, as they continued closer to me and farther into the room. I slowly made my way around the tree, so as they continued they wouldn't see me.

"Is there a switch?"

His voice sounded almost exactly as my own, though not as deep, but definitely buttery smooth with that slight hint of roughness.

Am I supposed to kill him? How in the world could I kill someone so like myself? How could I kill anyone at all, especially the first other person I've met, after being alone for so long? I finally got someone who, _maybe,_ I could talk to. Interact with, be it combat or otherwise. I don't care, as long as I no longer go unnoticed. This feeling… this..longing, for another "living" being, (I am still unsure whether or not to consider myself alive), was startling to me. I never felt anything like it. Sure, I had thought things like 'Maybe it would be nice to have something else here with me', or, 'I almost think I want to talk to someone', but I'd never felt like _this_ before.

I stared at him from across the room, until he turned and his eyes went wide. The piercing, perfect blue had a look of shock and fear as I realize he sees me.

The little blue ball lets out a shocked scream, sounding almost like the frantic ringing of bell.

"Link! Watch out!"

'Link, is it?' I think. What a perfect name..

The look in his eyes turns from one of fear to determination as he draws his sword and slowly moves towards me. I draw my own blade, trying to decide if it was in self-defense, or to harm.

Link swings his blade, and I block perfectly. We continue our banter like this for a while, each attacking, blocking, and mirroring each other perfectly. I stare into his eyes. The calm, perfect blue none like my deep red. There's an emotion in them I cannot quite decipher…

Pain. _Pain. _It sears across my arm, and I look to see why. Blood is pouring from the wound, clean and clear. 'I must've been too lost in thought...' I drop my weapon and shield to my sides. Link, who was about to go in for the kill, suddenly stops and does the same, obviously confused.

'Why did he actually strike me?'

The thought sears across my mind, causing pain in places other than my arm, which I don't comprehend.

"I wasn't truly aiming to hurt you.."  
>I finally realize that, know that my conscience disobeys my so called "purpose".<p>

Link stared at me in shock and drops his sword, the holy blade clattering against the stone below the shallow water.  
>Why is he looking at me like that?<p>

"You...you speak?" The blue sparkle darts from around him. 'Oh. I must've said that aloud.'

I stand there, unsure what to do when Link slowly makes his way towards me. He just stands in front of me for a while, a strange look in his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed me, causing me to drop my sword and shield, and pinned me to the ground. I struggled, fearing he was to kill me, until I saw him looking down at me. His iron grip remained firm, but the look in his eyes was anything but.

He looked almost sympathetic, though I don't see why a hero should look as such. I don't know when I figured that out, but somewhere I knew who he was, all he has done, and all of his memories.

"If you are not here to harm me, then why are thou here?"

I stared in complete disbelief. As much as he blue sparkle has been speaking, I thought he had no words to call his own.

"I am here to harm you. Though, I am not sure, nay, I know I do not wish to."

He gave a strange look, then let go of my shoulders, but still kept his weight on my legs.  
>"If you are meant to cause me harm, why are you not? What gave you such a purpose, if you are just to defy it?"<p>

He looked almost confused, but ...trusting. How can you trust someone you've just met? I suppose though, I should be asking myself that, seeing as how I now feel he means me no harm.  
>"I'm not sure who gave me that purpose. The only thing I know is that when I laid eyes upon you, I knew I had to defy all I knew."<p>

At that, he gave a surprised look, followed by what I think was one of kindness. I notice a slight pink on his cheeks... "What is that?"

Oops. Out loud once more..  
>At that it turned darker, then disappeared completely, giving way to an emotion I could not place.<p>

"What do you speak of?" he demanded. I thought it might be strange to ask what I really wanted, so I change it into a way to ask another question of mine.  
>"That blue thing that seems to float about you and speak."<p>

He looked flustered, as if that wasn't what he expected me to ask.  
>"Ah..she is a faerie. Navi?"<br>He turns as she flies around him, still weary of me. "Y-..yes?" she says. Closer now, I can see a tiny figure inside the blue sparkle, looking almost like a miniature, naked, female version of Link with wings that radiate light.

"Say hello to... what is your name, anyway? If you even have one.."

He waits as I try to mush something together. I look like his dark side...his shadow..

"Dark."

"What?"

"My name is Dark... Dark Link."

_-end chapter-_

**_Sorry for late update. Work n' stuff._**

**_Anywaay... longer chapters like this from here on out~ _**

**_~byee_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Smarts

That seemed to strike a chord in him.

"I...I see. That is another question. Why do you look like me? Well, minus the obvious differences."

The question struck me as rather self-explanatory for some reason.  
>"Why, I am you. Well, your shadow anyway."<p>

He stares at me, confused, but accepting.

"My shadow...aye, you do look as such.."

He must have stopped seeing me as a threat at that point, as he released me completely. I start to sit up, but as I did I slam back down into the water again, clutching my arm.

"Ah..."  
>It stings, no doubt. It wasn't deep, but so expertly executed that it hurt worse than one that may have been deeper, but not as accurate. Shock and realization flow through Links eyes as he notices my reaction.<p>

"Dark!"

He moves my hand away, now bloodied, and examines my wound. He rips off his hat, and tears it down the seam into one long piece of cloth, then fumbles around in his bag. He finally brings up a vile of strange red liquid.  
>"What are you-"<p>

Before I can finish, he pours it into my wound. Harsh pain jolts up and down my arm, making me wince and let out a whimper.  
>"Just be very still..."<p>

He wraps the cloth around my wound, tying it securely when done. He then sighs, sits back, and looks at me triumphantly.  
>"Why..?" I say, looking at my now bandaged arm.<p>

"Well, I cannot have a friend in pain, especially from a wound I inflicted."  
>He smiles at me then, flashing his teeth in a confident smirk. I feel my chest tighten, and I suck in my breath.<br>"I...I see.. I am your friend?" I ask, unsure. "I haven't ever had a friend. All I have ever known is darkness, until I awoke and you came through that door.."  
>A look of sadness, pity, and.. longing came across Link's face then.<p>

"You do not lie, do you?"  
>"Nay,what I have said is true.."<br>He smiles that breathtaking smile again.  
>"Well, it shall be true no longer."<p>

"And what do you mean by that?" I ask, having to walk quickly to keep up with him.  
>He stops abruptly, turning to smile at me.<br>"Why, you're coming with me of course!"  
>He stops, bends, and retrieves his blade and sheaths it. He picks up my gear and hands it to me. I place it on my back, and give him a strange look.<br>"I can't go with you."  
>"And why not?" he teases.<br>"Well, ah, in order to open the doors.. I either have to kill you, or you me."

He stared at me then, crystal calm blue holding an intense gaze even when I looked away.

"There has to be a way around that!"

His sudden outburst startled me.  
>"I know not of any other way.." I trailed off.<p>

"I absolutely will not accept that!" I looked at him, startled again by the intensity in his voice.

"I will not allow myself to be killed, for I have not fulfilled my promise to Hyrule. Nor will I kill the innocent!" He glared at nothing then, and I began to think.

"You can kill me if you need to." I said. "Hyrule is much more important than my meek existence."

He looked directly at me then, a look of horror and disbelief on his face.  
>"I refuse."<br>Link was so determined..

"There is always another way. Your existence is anything but 'meek'. It became of utmost importance to me when you had enough of a conscience to do away with evil thoughts, to defy your reason for existence because you think it's wrong. You...fascinate me, in every way." His expression softened, and he walked closer to me.

"Now. Let's test your smarts. Come up with a solution."

I had no idea what to say or do, of course. I decided I might as well _try.._

"Al..right. Give me a moment."

I sank down next to the tree, closed my eyes, and began to think about what my purpose really was. When I was in the shadows, I felt like it was to _defeat_ my enemy, not necessarily by death. Ha.. if this does not work..

"I think I have an idea." I rose, a large smirk on my face. He looked at me then, copying my expression.

"Let's hear it."  
>~-~-~-~-~-<p>

After explaining my plan, Link looked thoughtful, then shrugged.  
>"There's only one way to find out.." he said.<p>

At that, he came up to me and I put myself in character. Link gave an exasperated look, and dropped to his knees.  
>"Dark Link."<br>I took my foot and shoved down on his shoulder, making him bow to me.  
>"Are you admitting defeat, Hero?" I smiled as evily as I could manage.<p>

He gave a pleading look, then one of defeat.  
>"...Yes. I surrender to you, Dark Link. I admit defeat."<br>At that, the iron bar-clad doors banged open, and we were no longer trapped.  
>~-~-~-~-<p>

We immediately looked at each other, both surprised my plan actually worked.  
>I instantly released him, and helped him up.<br>"You're smarter than I thought." Link said, giving me an appraising look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled, playfully angry.

He bust out laughing, a wonderful sound.

_-end chapter-_

_**yayy update yay**_**_! Tiny bits of fluff are promised in the next chapter, though I hadn't planned any.  
>The idea came as I ended this chapter. heheheheh<em>**

**_~baii_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Summoning Courage

Chap 4

I listened to him laugh, the sound coming out loud and clear. A faint heat reached my cheeks.  
>"Aww, Dark, are you embarrassed? Or mad?"<br>He laughed harder then, but I just stared at him.  
>"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not mad, and certainly not embarrassed, considering I just proved myself!"<br>"Then.. then why.. are you blushing?" he asked between dying laughs.  
>I reached up, and felt my cheeks. "Is that what this is?" I asked, genuinely curious.<br>"Well, yeah.. you really don't know very much about some emotions, huh? You keep getting weirder and weirder." he said, coming up next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

'You..!' I thought. 'Quit teasing me!'  
>He towed us toward the door he hadn't come in through.<br>"Now, let's receive our award! Or well, I suppose it should be yours, since you _defeated_ me." he chuckled. Hmm...  
>I quickly moved my arms around his shoulders and stood behind him, holding him in a locked grip.<br>"D..Dark?" Link asked, confused by my sudden movement. I chuckled, and it sounded dark.  
>"What are you.." he asked again.<br>"That's _riiiiight_... you _did _admit defeat to me..I suppose that now, I can make you my personal slave..." I laughed again, in his ear this time. I felt the heat rise up to his face, spreading across his cheeks like wildfire.  
>'Ha!'<br>"U-umm.. Dark?!"  
>I released him then, pushing him slightly. "Juuuuust kidding!" I called out, and started laughing hysterically seeing his expression.<br>"You...you lousy, puterelle bastard!" he yelled.  
>I continued laughing, and eventually catching my breath, said; "Who's blushing now, Hero?!"<p>

His face contorted again, making it difficult to hold back my laughter.  
>"You..!"<br>He lunged, slamming me into the ground. We play fought for a while, the whole time I was laughing, and Link throwing curses at me. Eventually though, Navi interrupted us with an annoyed noise. "Shouldn't we be going, Link?" she said. Her voice really did sound like the tingling of bells...it was kind of annoying to listen to for very long.  
>Link sighed, still giggling a little, and got up, helping me to my feet.<p>

"I suppose she's right." He tugged on my arm and headed off towards the door.  
>I followed into the small room that looked very different than the misty room. It had definite walls, blue, temple like, and made of stone. Link walked over to the chest in the middle of the room, and stood next to it. He looked like he was waiting.<p>

"Well," I began. "What are you waiting for?"

"I said that it technically was your treasure, did I not?" he grinned.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Of course! I don't typically go back on my word." he laughed. "Well? Go on!"

I walked slowly to the chest, keeping one eye on Link. I reached it, bent down, and slowly opened the lid...  
>Inside, there was a large, mechanical device with a huge chain coiled around a center point with a handle sticking out from the end, with what looked like a trigger.<br>"Hold it up, let me see!" Link said, eager.  
>I lifted it out, surprised by how lightweight it was. I held it out in front of me, when I heard an airy, faint voice swoosh through my ears with a light breeze.<p>

"_Longshot.." _it said, barely audible.

'Wha..'

"Amazing..." Link said. "It looks like an upgraded version of my hookshot.."  
>He pulled the "hookshot" out of his pouch. How... did he fit that... oh well. I suppose I'll ask him about that thing later.<p>

"Wow.." he said, handing me the hookshot to look at and taking the longshot from me.

"I'll bet this thing can shoot _twice_ as far!" he said, completely amazed.  
>"You can keep the longshot..." I said, smiling.<br>"Oh, no, Dark," he began, giving a sorry look.  
>"..As long as I can have the hookshot." I finished, grinning questionably at him.<br>Link looked at me quizzically for a moment, then smiled. "Deal!"We clasped hands, and then I remembered..  
>"What.." I began. "Was that voice.."<br>"Oh, that?" he asked, uninterested. He was still too starstruck by his new gadget. "That was the guardian spirit of that chest. Once someone opens it, it's set free."  
>"Set free..?" I repeated. "Good..." I smiled slightly, turning the hookshot over in my hands. Link looked at me then, looking slightly dazed by my reaction.<br>I interrupted his thoughts before he could say anything. "So, what does this thing do, anyway?" I asked. Link snapped back to normal, excitedly chattering on about what it does as we left the room, and went out the door Link came in. I gazed in wonder at the beautiful temple before me. I was amazing...  
>"Well then," Link said, shattering my thoughts. "Shall we?"<br>I nodded, and we both ran off deeper in the temple.

~-~-~-~-~-~

After many rooms full of water, monsters, and twisted hallways full of rooms with complicated puzzles, we reached a large door with a giant lock and chains stretched out across it.  
>"Well..." Link sighed. "Here it is."<br>I gazed up at he door, and I'll admit, I was kind of scared.  
>"Are you ready?" Link asked, turning to me and giving me an encouraging smile.<br>"Um.. yes... I suppose so.." I replied, completely unsure if I should do this.  
>"Are you scared?" Link asked. I looked up at him then, and..blushed.<br>"Ah... yeah.. actually." I said, slightly embarrassed. He grabbed my hand, making me look at him.  
>"You'll be fine!" he said, smiling broadly. "After all, you <em>are<em> my counterpart. The way you were fighting me... you'll have no problems. I promise!"  
>I blushed harder then, looking away from his intent gaze.<br>"O-Oh...Thanks." I managed, looking up at him and smiling.  
>"Weeeeeell," he said, unlocking the door. The chains clanged loudly to the floor, and the door opened slightly. "Let's go." His expression was now determined, just like before.<br>We walked on through the door, hand in hand, ready to face whatever lay ahead.

_-end chapter-_


	5. Chapter 5 - Realization

~.._we walked on through the door, hand in hand, ready to face whatever lay ahead...~_

…

We walked into the room. It was huge, bigger than the other locked rooms. There was a large, deep pool of strange, dark blue water. The water was oddly clear for being so dark. There were four platforms rising out from the pool, one in each corner. There looked to be ladders on the sides.. 'Odd,' I thought. 'Though... that's not the only odd thing..'  
>The walls were lined with giant spikes, and there were hookshot targets, as I'd come to know them, scattered on the walls. There was a low murmur that filled the room, barely audible.<br>Link and I walked cautiously farther into the room. The door slammed shut behind us, and we were now trapped once more. The loud noise in the calm room made me jump, and Link squeezed my hand. He let go then, and jumped to one of the four platforms. I did the same, gracefully gliding to the one next to his.  
>"Another trick room..?" he asked quietly. I knew he was talking to Navi, though I still payed close attention.<br>"I'm not sure..." she said. Her voice was oddly quiet, like she was trying to focus.  
>There was a strange change in the murmur.<br>"Link!" Navi suddenly shouted, her odd silence and concentration broken. "Watch out, this isn't normal water!"  
>Right as she gave us her warning, the murmur grew into a loud, pulsing sound. Ripples flew through the water, and a strange, sparking, muscle-like ball of tissue became visible and began swimming crazily in the water. As it darted all over, Link and I drew our weapons. I left my shield on my back, keeping the hookshot firmly grasped in my hand. I'm more offensive than defensive. It continued to swirl about eventually coming up to the center of the four platforms in front of Link and I. The water turned ooze-like, and rose up into a long blue, dripping tentacle, to which the grotesque electric muscle-ball swam up and loomed over us, the gurgling noise now deafening.<br>Navi looked like she'd been hit by electricity herself for a split second, then a look of realization washed over her face.  
>"It's the aquatic amoeba Morpha!" she screamed, her voice a high bell-tone. "Be careful, it will try to grab you!"<br>The huge tentacle disappeared into the water, the ball spinning maniacally in the water.  
>Link and I looked at each other, and we both lept from the platforms onto the ground surrounding the pool. Navi flew from Link, flitting about crazily to keep up with the ball in the water. The tentacle suddenly burst from the water, and flew towards Link.<br>"Link!" I yelled. He looked at me, then the tentacle and barely side-rolled out of the way of its grasp. He fumbled, trying to get to his feet, when the tentacle prepared to lunge again. I started to run toward him, when another writhing mass of water slapped out in front of me, not allowing me to move. Without thinking, I aimed my hookshot at the muscle-ball and fired. The force of the blow knocked me back slightly, but my attempt was not in vain. The sharp tip of the hookshot barely reached, but it penetrated the ooze water and struck into the ball. The hookshot began to retract, but instead of it pulling me too it, the chain recoiled and dropped the sparking ball in front of me. The ooze water dissipated with a splash, and I swung my sword down hard onto to mass. The rumble in the room turned into a growl, and the ball bounced back into the water, leaking black goo, before I could get in another hit.  
>Link had regained his balance, and had watched me.<br>"Dark! You're a genius!" he shouted, and pulled out the longshot. His call to me had me distracted, and I hadn't realized the tentacle had appeared behind me, about to grab me and pull me under.  
>Without hesitation, Link aimed and fired. 'It won't reach...!' I thought, frantic. I readied my hookshot in lousy defense, but the chain reached easily and struck the ball. Once again, the tentacle disappeared, and the longshot dropped the ball off in front of Link.<br>"Haaahh!" he cried, and thrust his sword into the top of the writhing mass. It split into four pieces, held together by strings of the black ooze, and began to writhe and drift into the air. The horrible moan in the room now sounded like a disgusting gurgle. The sparking, muscle-ball stopped abruptly, then exploded into the strange blue water. Link and I looked at each other then, but our focus was interrupted by a sound that sounded like a drain had been pulled. The strange blue water began to rise up, and begin to... drain through the ceiling. In a matter of moments, there was but a faint drip, and the final drop plunked to the ground softly. In its wake, there now was a crystalline heart, rimmed in silver.  
>'What the hell...?'<p>

I became even more confused as a small blue light began to glow in a circle, casting shadows throughout the room. Link lept across the two platform with ease, landing next to me. We were both panting, and shaken, but alive. Alive. I felt more alive than I ever had. I knew now that I truly was a living, breathing being. I was whatever Link was. And right now, we were heroes.  
>~-~-~-~-~-~-<p>

Link smiled at me. "See?" he said, "You're fine. Just like I promised!"  
>I looked at him for a moment, then returned his smile. Then, he jumped off, down to the bottom of the now-empty pool.<br>"C'mere!" He shouted up.  
>I took a deep breath, then jumped. I landed expertly on my feet, even though I didn't even think about it. 'I must really know and have all the abilities he does...' I broke through my own thoughts as I remembered all of my questions. Link was already walking slowly towards one of them.<br>"What... is that?" I asked, pointing at the strange, heart shaped jewel.  
>"Oh, this?" Link asked, "Come here... I have an idea. This <em>should<em> work.."  
>I walked up beside him, waiting further instruction.<br>"Now, at the same time I do, touch it." He glanced at me, then back at the jewel.  
>"One..."<br>I reached out slowly.  
>"Two..."<br>We both had our arms outstretched, palms out, fingers spread apart.  
>"Three!"<br>We both touched one side of the heart, and the faint glow turned into a bright light as the heart split in two, turning into light itself, and shooting up our arms.  
>The jolt of energy that flowed through my body was invigorating. I shuddered all over, my eyes shocked open. Light flowed from every orifice on my head, and I thought I was going to explode. I tried to glance over at Link, to see if the same thing was happening to him. It was, but his seemed like it was short, and the light absorbed into his body, leaving him looking rather refreshed. He looked over at me, and his calm look was replaced with one of worry.<br>"Dark?" He questioned.  
>I tried to answer, but I couldn't. The energy was exhilarating, it was refreshing, wonderful. I felt like I was being changed from inside out.<br>"Dark!" he called again, but I could hardly hear him. I let my eyes close, and feel the light wash over every shadowed part of my body, every evil thing that I knew still rested in me.

And just like it began, it was over. I collapsed to my knees, my ears ringing. I felt revamped, like a huge weight was off my chest. I faintly began to hear Link frantically calling my name. The slight dizziness was disappearing, and I was able to look up at him.  
>He froze.<br>"What?" I asked. I didn't sound any different. From what I could see, I didn't _look _any different, either. Why was he staring at me like that?  
>"Your...your eyes...are..are you okay?!" He looked almost frantic, like I wasn't the same person.<br>"W-What's wrong with them?!" I asked, suddenly scared there was something horribly wrong with me.  
>He seemed to relax a little then, hearing I was still the same. He drew his sword, and held it out in front of my face horizontally.<br>"Look for yourself..." he said.  
>My eyes... were no longer that deep, bloody red. They were still red, but they were now so much... brighter. The colour was intensified, a piercing red filled with intensity, in contrast to the calm pools that were Link's. They shone and sparkled, no longer slightly monotone and glossed over. I gasped. That feeling... that feeling of having all that darkness vanish...had it really? Had it all been shown in my eyes?<br>"They're... they're..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I hated to be narcissistic, but, they were _gorgeous. _They looked like an exact opposite to Link's eyes, something else I found beautiful. Colour. No more dull shades.  
>"Beautiful..." Link finished, saying what I couldn't. He sheathed his sword, and gazed at me intently...<br>"Uhm... excuse me?" Navi tingled in, nervously. "Is sir Dark okay?"  
>Link and I looked at her in surprise. Link chuckled nervously, letting his gaze float back to me for a second, then flickering back to Navi.<br>"Since when do you call him 'sir'?" he asked. "I thought you didn't trust him?"  
>"Ah..." she said, a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at me. "It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I didn't trust the darkness that was still in his heart."<br>She flitted over to me, dust falling from her wings. She placed her tiny hand on my forehead, faint light glowing from both of us when she did. Link sucked in his breath.  
>"You understand?" she asked, looking at him. "The power of the goddesses rests in him too. The small fragments they left behind in the form of those heart containers awakened it in him, and erased all of his darkness..." she trailed off. Link stared at me in awe.<br>I glanced down and was startled by a slight glowing on the back of my hand, coming even through my gauntlets. Link saw it too, and looked startled. He kneeled beside me, and ripped off both of the gauntlets on our left hands. The glow intensified as our hands touched. The dark tan mark on the back of his hand, in the form of three triangles, glowed. The bottom right triangle was the brightest. I looked at mine. My mark was so dark it was almost black, but the center was glowing golden. The upside down triangular hole would usually have gone unnoticed.  
>'Why...' I thought. I stole a glance at Link. His face was the epitome of shock.<br>"The..t-the.." he stammered. "He bears the mark..."  
>He looked up at Navi. She nodded gently.<br>"He bears the mark of the goddesses, and the thought-lost fourth piece of the Triforce... the one bound as the protector, whose duty is to protect the Hero and bring together all of the pieces. The Triforce of Stability." she finished.  
>The three of us sat there, not knowing what to do. Eventually, after a long silence, Link rose.<br>"Well..." he said, walking toward the glowing blue circle on the floor. "We only have one thing left to do... we need to go see the Sages. They have to know about this." He held his hand out to me. "See? What did I tell you?" he laughed lightly. "You are _very_ important."  
>I smiled at him, wide and happy. A faint dusting of pink was across both of our faces as I took his hand, and we walked together into the light, it completely engulfing us.<p>

_-end chapter-_

_**Woooooooah. That's a lot to take in, even for me~! And I'm writing this~!  
>I hadn't intended for the whole "lost bearer of the Triforce" thing to happen, it just kinda...did. Although, it makes for an interesting quirk for the story, doesn't it?~~~<strong>_

**_~byee!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Promises

Ch 6

We ended up in a room that looked so surreal I thought I might just be dreaming.  
>The dark blue walls reached up endlessly, and plunged down into a dark pit below. There were four waterfalls going around the walls, their soft rush a calming noise in the otherwise soundless room. Where Link and I stood was a large, suspended platform. It was hexagonal, rimmed in silver with a shallow settling of water inside. In the very center, where we stood, was a large Triforce emblem, made of some precious metal On each side, there were circular platforms of various colours, and different symbols atop each one.<br>'Where _is_ this? Is this in the temple?' I thought.  
>I stole a glance over at Link, who still had a soft but firm grasp on my hand. He simply stood there, as if waiting. At once, three of the pedestals had a colour-coordinating ball of light floating above them. The three balls then burst, and three figures now stood where they had been. On the green pedestal was a little girl, dressed in the same green of the forest as Link, with green hair. She had the appearance of a child, but the aura around her told her age. On the red pedestal, a large, rock-like creature stood. He was still of flesh, but he looked as hard as stone. He certainly wasn't human. His hair and beard were white, and a large black tattoo was on one of his arms. He looked frighteningly strong, but his face was calm and gentle.<br>The third, golden pedestal held a large old man, dressed in robes. He looked to be the same race as Link and I. He looked old, wise, like a mentor. His facial structure reminded me of an owl.  
>"Ah, Link. You've returned." he said, his voice gruff. "And... what is this? A visitor?"<br>He looked genuinely surprised.  
>"Yes... someone very important. Don't worry, Rauru, I'll explain everything. He isn't dangerous." Link said.<br>"In due time, child." 'Rauru' said. "First, we must welcome our new sage!"  
>At that, a ball of light became visible above the blue pedestal. The ball burst, and a figure gracefully floated down. She was another strange creature, but the complete opposite of the rock-man. She was a blue tint, with darker blue accents all over her body. Her legs and arms were long, and at their ends adorned with long, fan-like flaps of her wet-looking skin. As you went up her body, it became more evident she was a woman, but when you reached her head you knew she wasn't at all a race like Link and I. Her head was strangely shaped, like someone had stuck a strange crown adornment on her head. It was almost triangular. On the two peaks on her head, red beads were on the front, and were connected by delicate chains to a red ornament on her forehead. She had blue crystalline earrings, and her face was flattened, almost no nose. On the sides of her cheeks, three slits rose and fell.<br>"Ruto.." Link whispered.  
>"Yes...I'm the Sage of Water." she said. Her voice sounded like a river.<br>"Link...I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my

husband." Link winced.

"Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state. As a reward...

I grant my eternal love to you. Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that

now." Link quietly sighed with... relief?

"I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water... And you... You're searching for the

princess, Zelda? Hah! You can't hide anything from me!" She chuckled sadly.

"Princess Zelda... She's alive. I can sense it...so don't be discouraged."  
>Link nodded in response, while I simply stood there, completely confused at this point.<p>

"I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace... You must take this

Medallion... Take it respectfully! If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks, OK?"  
>Link smiled at her, and nodded. She raised her arms, and a blue light began to glow between her palms. It glided over to Link, resting in his outstretched palms. It slowly turned into a dark blue medallion, made of some shiny material with a symbol imprinted on both sides.<br>"Thank you." Link said, business-like. "Now..."  
>He put the medallion in his bottomless pit pouch, and turned his head to look at me.<br>"To explain why Dark is here..."  
>Rauru, Ruto, and who I assumed were two other sages, looked at Link expectantly.<br>I realized the whole time we had been holing hands, minus when he let go to collect the medallion. He reached down to his left hand, and took of his gauntlet. He reached over, and pulled mine off, too. The Sages looked slightly surprised when they looked at my hand.  
>"He has the mark!" the girl-ish sage said.<br>"That he does, Saria." Link smiled at her. They seemed friendly towards each other... did they know each other before this? "And furthermore.." he continued. He gently took my hand in his, and our marks burst with light in their designated places. All of their faces were of shock.  
>"Impossible!"<br>A thunderous voice boomed and echoed in the chamber. I looked up, surprised, at the rock-man. He didn't look angry, just curious. His voice must naturally be one of a leaders.  
>"That's what we thought too, Darunia." Navi flew out from underneath Link's hat.<br>"But it's true. I've seen it."  
>Finally, Rauru sighed. "If Navi says it to be true, then it is. We cannot deny a faeries vision, especially one of Navi's lineage." The sages looked wearily at me, then Navi. They then nodded their heads in unison, and muttered 'aye'.<br>"He holds the fourth and final piece, the Triforce of Stability." Link continued.  
>"I don't know what this means to us, but I know that it's not something to be ignored."<br>Rauru nodded. "Of course. But.. where did you meet him? He's rather...odd."  
>I knew he was referring to the fact Link and I were mirror images.<br>"I..think it'd be better if Dark were to explain this." Link said,almost as if asking permission for me to speak.  
>"Go right ahead, Dark." Saria said, her voice soothing my nerves. She seemed to be the kindest, and she became my favorite of the quartet.<br>Link smiled at me encouragingly. "Just... go from the absolute beginning." he said.

I stood there, speechless for a moment, then cleared my throat.  
>"I-I..."I sighed, and began again. "I.. don't really know where I came from. I don't have memories prior to meeting Link. All I know are his memories."<br>"I had no record of time, but I remember I was just a dark shadow against infinite blackness for a long time. I didn't know where I was, who I was, or why I was there. But then, it was like one moment I had no clue, and the next moment I did. All I knew was that my purpose was to defeat myself. Not myself exactly, but the part of me that wasn't part of the darkness."  
>"It... baffled me. I didn't understand. If it was me, why did I have to destroy it? Don't opposites attract?" I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.<br>They looked at me expectantly, and I hastily continued. I looked over at Link to calm down a little.  
>"I just remember suddenly being in that room-"<br>"The Room of Illusions." Ruto interrupted. "That room is very strange... before, I had sensed a weird presence in it. I suppose that was you."  
>"Oh..." was all I could say.<br>"I'm sorry," Ruto began. "Continue."  
>"Y-yes.."<br>"I was so confused. I realized that I actually had a body now, and I looked at my reflection on the water. Then, I heard footsteps rushing toward me, and I hid behind the tree. I was kinda frightened, honestly.." I let out a nervous chuckle.  
>"Anyway, then Link busts in. He eventually notices me and we started fighting. I guess I got lost in thought and I slipped, because he got a good shot on my arm" I playfully punched his arm, and nodded at my shoulder.<br>"I legitimately didn't understand what we were fighting for. I mean, I hadn't said one word to him!" I laughed a little. " So, I kinda just stopped, and accidentally said what I was thinking."  
>"And then I stopped as well." Link said. I looked up at him, and I guess he decided he would tell from now on.<br>" I was fascinated he could even talk. To be sure he wouldn't try and hurt me, I pinned him on the ground and started questioning him. That's when I found out that he denies his only reason for existing, because he is just enough to see the evil in it." Link smiled slightly at that.  
>"Then, I told him he was coming with me. The way he can fight, I figured he could be a good help. But... something unexpected came up..."<br>Rauru raised one eyebrow. "Such as...?"  
>"Well, in order to oped the doors, I either had to kill him, or he me." I said.<br>All the sages looked up then.  
>"Then how are both of you here, alive?" Darunia asked.<br>"All thanks to Dark's clever thinking, you see." Link smirked and continued.  
>"He proposed that when he was in the darkness, he only knew to <em>defeat <em>his enemy. He just assumed to kill because he had a sword and shield."  
>Darunia let out a deep chuckle. "I like where this is going."<br>"And so.." I said, "I made up this...act, and it worked.  
>"Act?" Saria asked.<br>"Aye," Link said. "It.. was a bit degrading, to say the least."  
>I laughed then. " Oh, come, it wasn't that horrible."<br>"You weren't the one in my position!" Link protested.  
>"Boys." Rauru spoke then, amused, but wanting us to continue.<br>"Excuse me," Link said. "Well, basically it involved me bowing to Dark and admitting defeat."  
>It was Darunia who laughed then.<br>"Link! Great Hero of the Gorons, bowing to his shadow!" Darunia belted out hearty laughter.  
>Links face grew a bit pink. "I see you truly are the same, huh, Darunia?"<br>Darunia's laughter slowed. "And so are you."  
>I interrupted then, as something Darunia said caught my attention.<br>"How did you know I was his shadow?"  
>All laughter stopped then, and everyone focused on me. I continued to look expectantly at Darunia.<br>"It was but a guess, by your appearance." He looked slightly surprised.  
>"Well, your guess was correct." I finished.<br>"Peculiar." He said.  
>There was silence for a few moments before Link cleared his throat and continued.<br>"Anyhow... thing just kind of took one step after the other following that. He helped me figure out the temple monsters weakness..." 

" We figured out that he had the mark of the Goddesses whenever I shared the heart container with him." Link said.  
>Rauru raised his eyebrows. "What happened, exactly?"<br>Link looked at me then, unsure how to continue. I took over.  
>"I'm not sure myself. I simply reached out and touched it the same time Link did, like he told me to. It cracked, and split, then turned into light and shot up my arm. The same happened to Link, but what happened to him was much shorter than what happened to me.."<br>"I felt a huge amount of energy just...surge through me. It was so bright, and I felt.. like I should explode, or..so I thought." I sighed.  
>"I felt like I was being changed. Like all that darkness was being erased. And, once that was over, so was the whole experience." I finished.<br>"His eyes changed..." Link said suddenly. "They went from this dark, bloody red, to how they are now."  
>"Then... his hand was glowing. I took of both our gauntlets, and we discovered the mark."<br>"And I suppose that's all..." I said, trailing off.

"Very, very intriguing." was all Rauru said. "So,thou doesn't know where you came from, who made you?"  
>"N-Nay.." I spit out.<br>"I suppose that's for the better, honestly." Rauru sighed. "But... I hope you understand what you holding the Triforce of Stability means for you."

I looked up, slightly confused. "I-...I do not, actually.."  
>"Then I shall explain." he said.<p>

"The Triforce of Stability, the final piece, completes the Triforce." he began.  
>"For centuries, it has been thought lost. Until now."<br>"It balances all the other forces, and keeps them in check. It also has the duty of protecting the holder of the Triforce of Courage."  
>Link looked up then.<br>"Link is the current holder of said Triforce." Rauru explained.  
>I looked at Link then. I wasn't exactly surprised, I knew he held it.<br>"Thus..." He motioned for me to step forward.  
>"Do you, Dark, wish to accept your duty? Do you want to protect Link?"<br>I stared at him like the answer was spelled out in front of him.  
>"Of course I do!" I said blatantly.<br>Rauru looked a bit surprised at my reaction, and I heard Link suck in his breath behind me.  
>"Then..." He motioned Link forward. "It's your turn to bow down, Dark. Swear to Link, to the Triforce, that you are their sole protector."<br>I turned to Link, and he to me. I got down on one knee, and hung my head. I looked at him shortly, and saw the slight blush on his cheeks. I knew I was the only one who saw it.  
>"Link," I began. "Holder of the Triforce of Courage. I solemnly swear to you, both personally and dutifully, to be your one and only protector. Indefinitely."<br>I looked up then, smirking at his expression.  
>He smiled. "Thank you." he said simply. He held out his hand to me. I grasped it, and climbed to my feet. We just laughed at each other.<br>Rauru smiled at us. "Now that that's over... it's high time for you Hero's to return."  
>Light engulfed us again, and we were being lifted off the ground..<br>_-end chapter-_


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprises

The light slowly faded, and we found ourselves standing someplace...beautiful.  
>'Goddesses..' I thought, absently.<br>We were standing at the lake from my vision, on a small island near the middle. I looked around in amazement. The... sky.. above was bright blue, small white puffs dotting it here and there. It was as infinite as the mist in the Room of Illusions. I glanced over at Link, who seemed to be taking in the view as I was.  
>"Is...this what it's like?" I asked. Link snapped over to looking at me.<br>"Like what? Outside the temple?" he replied.  
>I nodded.<br>"Aye," he said softly, smiling at me. "There are many different types of places though. Like forests, mountains, cliffs so high they're dizzying. Towns, villages, the castle..." he trailed off.  
>I looked around once more, when I looked up at the tall tree on the island. I notice a figure up there, and immediately I'm suspicious. I slowly move in front of Link, and begin drawing my sword.<br>"Dark?" Link asked, slightly surprised. "What are you..?"  
>Suddenly, the figure leaped from the tree and landed on it's feet. I was a person, though I didn't know it's intentions. I readied my weapon, defensive in front of Link.<br>"Dark, wait!" Link suddenly shouted. "This person is safe! I know them."  
>I looked from Link to the figure, and slowly dropped my weapon. I sheathed it, but kept an intent glare on the figure.<br>I wasn't sure of gender, since their entire body was covered in bandages where the strange clothing stopped. A tuft of short, blonde hair poked out and covered one eye, while the other shone red like mine. They slowly stepped forward, obviously cautious of me.  
>"Who is this young man, Link?" The voice was in between male and female, and I still couldn't tell. "A long lost twin?"<br>I watched as Link stepped forward, greeting the strange person.  
>"That it has, Sheik. And no, he's not. He happens to be my shadow, and the holder of the final piece of the Triforce." It was obvious he was replying snidely to this Sheik's slightly rude-sounding comment.<br>The one eye showing flew wide open.  
>"Really?" he said, surprised. I assumed this was the same Sheik Ruto had mentioned.<br>"That's incredible." all wonder disappeared then, as if trying to suppress some emotion.  
>I stepped closer to Link, then, a little closer than usual.<br>"With all due respect, Link, I consider myself a bit more than a shadow." I chuckled and smirked. He mirrored my response, and replied; "True, Dark. I'm sorry, you are very much more than a mere shadow."  
>Sheik looked at us strangely then. I was the first to speak.<br>"So, Sheik, is it?" I knew, but was obviously trying to make him feel out of place. "What's your business with Link?"  
>Link looked at me then, a very faint pink on his cheeks. "Dark... since when does someone have to be granted permission to have business with me?" he laughed slightly.<br>"Weeeeeell," I said, exaggerating. "Considering I just made a vow to you as your dutiful and_ personal-" _I emphasized "personal" - "protector, I think that's only natural that I should know!" Links blush deepened, but smiled at me.  
>"Oh, I suppose." he chuckled.<br>Sheik cleared his throat uncomfortably. Just like I wanted.  
>"To answer your question, I'm just here discussing hero business." he said.<br>"Oh, speaking of that-" Link began, but Sheik cut him off.  
>"Did Ruto want to thank me?" he asked.<br>"Ah, yes." Link said.  
>"I figured," he said. "Anyway... it seems you did it again." he said, his eye smiling. That made me well with some strange emotion.<br>"Oh, but not on my own this time." Link said, looking over at me and flashing a wide smile.  
>"Actually, if it wasn't for Dark back there, who knows what would've happened to me."<br>He placed his hand on my shoulder, the sensation sending a jolt up my spine.  
>"I..I see. Thank you, then, Dark." Sheik said, mildly surprised. "Anyhow.. The lake is now as it once was. All of the water and life have returned." He began to back up a few steps.<br>"For now... this is farewell." In a bright flash and loud pop, he was gone.  
>The flash made both of us shut our eyes, then we looked at each other.<br>"Where did he go?" I asked.  
>"I don't ever know," Link replied. "That's how he always makes his exits."<br>We were both silent for awhile before Link spoke up.  
>"So...I need to make a trip back to the forest of my home." he said.<br>I looked up. "Why? Isn't that far away?" I had a vague memory of a very long travel.  
>"Well, yes." he admitted. "But, I'm in desperate need of a re-stock on arrows."<br>I was a bit confused. "Can't you just buy some from a nearer place?"  
>"I could," he said. "But... they just aren't as good. Nothing beats the arrows expertly crafted by. tiny hands." he smiled at me then. "So... shall we be going?"<p>

~-~-~-~-~  
>We made it out of the thin line of trees that surrounded the lake. We stopped, and I looked out at the endless grassy field spread out before me. 'Amazing..'<br>Link reached into his pouch, and pulled out a small blue thing. My memories of him flashed before me and I recognized it as the Ocarina of Time. He lifted it to his lips, and played a soft, happy melody. After a few moments, a large animal-creature began galloping towards us. I was frozen. I was still frozen when it stopped in front of us, glancing at us both, almost as if confused.  
>"Hey, girl," Link said soothingly as he reached up and ran his hand through the hair falling down it's neck. "This is Dark, Epona."<br>"What.. is this?!" I asked.  
>Link simply stared at me in disbelief. "This is a horse Dark. Don't you remember her, too?"<br>I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. The song was familiar, but the creature it called was not. "Nay... not a thing." I finally said.  
>Link laughed then. "Well, there's no need to be afraid."<br>He motioned me closer, and Epona huffed as I came closer.  
>"Shhh.." he cooed.<br>I reached out slowly to the horse, and placed my hand on her long muzzle. She continued to huff at first, then slowly calmed down and started nuzzling my hand. I smiled.  
>"Hi..." I said softly. Link watched me cautiosly.<br>"Well, seems she likes you," he said cheerily. "Considering she only allows two other people to even touch her."  
>I looked at Link then.<br>"Myself, and her original owner, Malon. She's a ranch girl who raised her."  
>I simply said "I see", and continue to pet Epona. Eventually, Link led me around to her side. He climbed on her back, straddling. He reached out his hand.<br>"Come on, let's get going. We'll need to leave now if we want to reach the outline of Kokiri Forest." I cautiously took Links hand, and copied his motions, his iron grip practically lifting me onto the horse. I sat behind him, extremely close. I hadn't been this close to Link before, I realized. A wild blush spread across my face as I inhaled his scent. His hair almost touched my face, and I was pressed firmly against his hard, muscular back. For still having a slim frame, he was so strong...  
>If it was even possible, the fire on my face burned hotter.<br>"You'll wanna hold onto me." Link said softly.  
>I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging myself to him. It was then I noticed he had a fire on his face just as I did. His chest was firm, but soft. Under the layers of thick fabric, I could still feel his sculpted stomach.<br>"Well...hold on tight!" he said, slapping the reigns on Epona's neck. She whinnied, and began galloping insanely fast towards the direction of the forest. The sudden speed startled me, and I held onto Link tighter, and without realizing, buried my face in his hair. I felt heat rise on his neck and ear. He chuckled nervously.  
>"You okay back there?" he asked.<br>"Absolutely perfect." I said.  
>He laughed.<p>

-~-~-~-  
>On our way to Kokiri Forest, I got used to the speed and bumping of riding a horse. I eventually loosened my death grip on Link slightly, and raised my head, resting my chin on his shoulder. The heat on our faces had faded, but was definitely still there. I learned that we were a race called Hylians, and Link also explained what has been happening. How Gannondorf was now an evil ruler, and he had to stop him before he gained the entire Triforce. It sounded like a mighty task, but I was fearless. I would do whatever it took to protect him. He was my only friend, only companion. On top of that, I felt so protective of him naturally. I felt this connection with him. A sensation flew through my body whenever we touched, his smile took my breath away. His laughter filled me with joy, and all I ever wanted was to see him happy. I wonder if I do the same to Link? We seem to blush oddly at times, and I don't know why. Whenever he smiles at me, we touch, and whenever I'm so close to him... when he compliments me, anything that I feel isn't something he would do to others. I suppose that even in this short time I've known him, we've become insanely close.<p>

I feel like I've known him forever. I never want this feeling to fade...

I was lost in thought, and Link had to say my name several times to get my attention.  
>I finally snapped back into it, and heard what he was trying to tell me.<p>

"Here it is," he began. "The Lost Woods."  
>I looked out before me, and all I could see was a huge mass of lush, full, green trees. The sky had grown dark, and there were tiny balls of light that seemed to dance in the air near us and in the trees.<br>"Wow..." I said. One of the little lights landed on my nose. I looked cross-eyed at it.  
>"What're these?" I asked, innocently. Link began belting happy laughter at my expression. The little ball flew away. I watched it mingle with another.<br>"They're lightning bugs. Fireflies, as I've heard the people in Castle Town call them." he chuckled. "They come everywhere, but never ad many as there are in and around Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods." He began to dismount from Epona, and also helped me down.  
>He sighed. "Looks like it's nighttime now.." He looked out at the sky, the moon casting a pretty glow on his face.<br>"Raised by Kokiri or not, it's dangerous to go in the Lost Woods at night," he began. "We'll go in the morning. For now, we'll set up camp and sleep out here."  
>He began unfastening a large pack on Epona's flank. From it, he pulled out a large roll of thick cloth, and set it aside. He brought out other various items, including a thick bundle of sticks. There was another sack, and Epona turned and started nosing at it. Link laughed.<br>"Okay, okay..." He pulled out a large fruit. "Here's your apple.." He stood, and lead her over to a large tree nearby, and tied her reins to it. She munched the apple happily. He went back over to the pile of stuff.  
>"Okay... this is everything. I'll get the fire started, how about you unroll the bedroll and set it down beneath the tree?" he asked, gesturing at the think roll of fabric.<br>"Okay.." I walked to it, picked it up, and carried it over to the tree. Link began to fiddle with the sticks and a strange flat stone.  
>I pulled loosed the knotted ropes around it, the fabric thwumped apart in a huge heap.<br>I pulled the thickest, the one on bottom out, and spread it down. I assumed that was the bottom blanket. I took the next, also think, and spread it on top of the other one. The thinnest, I laid out on top. There was one, large, thick, rectangle of fabric left. It was filled with something, and was fluffy. I put it at the top, guessing you laid your head on it.  
>Link had gotten the fire started, and came over to check what I was doing.<br>"Nice job," he said, smiling. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
>"Positive." I laughed. The layout of blankets was wide, but still obviously meant for one person.<br>"Umm.." Link said. "I only have this one bedroll, so I guess we're sharing...that's okay, right?" In the firelight, it was hard to see, but there was a faint blush. I smiled at him.  
>"Well, duh, that's fine. What, you think I'd go running and screaming at the thought of being that close to you?" His blush deepened.<br>"W-Well, no, but... I don't know, I didn't know if you'd think it was weird.." He distracted himself by going over and grabbing two apples from the bag. "Want one?" he asked, biting into one.  
>"Sure." I said, catching it when he tossed it. I bit into it, flopping down on the bedroll.<br>It was super juicy, and a bit tart. I realized I'd never actually eaten anything, and took big bites. Link was gobbling his down much the same. He sat down cross-legged next to me, and we ate our apples in silence, watching the flames dance in their little pit a few feet away from us. Link and I finished about the same time, and flung the cores out in the distance. Link flopped back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. The fire was pretty hot, even though it was a ways away. He sat up again, and pulled off his tunic. The tight undershirt beneath clung tightly to his torso, showing faint lines of his muscle beneath it. I felt a slight heat as I quickly averted my gaze. 'That again...' I thought. Anytime I look at him, pay attention to his face, his eyes, his...body, I always blush. His face was pretty, but still masculine. I don't understand it, but I always get this urge...  
>I pull off my tunic and undershirt abruptly, the heat finally getting the better of me. The firelight made my light tan skin seem darker, a well as darken the shadows of the same sculpted muscle Link had. I lazily glanced over at Link, to finding him staring at me.<p>

This time, even the dim light couldn't hide the fire on his face. He was staring intently at my chest, then back at my face. His blush deepened even more when he realized I noticed his staring.  
>"What?" I chuckled.<br>"N-Nothing..." he muttered, trying to look away. He was so...cute..like that..

"Nothing?" I asked. "Then why are you staring?" I smirked when he snapped his focus back to me.  
>"I-I don't know, there's nothing wrong with you, I mean, uhm..." he fumbled over his words, and looked like he was mentally slapping himself.<br>I laughed softly.  
>"Well that's good. I was just getting a bit hot, that's all. By the looks of your face, so are you. Maybe you should take your undershirt off, too?"<br>He looked all flustered at the fact I pointed out his blush.  
>"Maybe you're right." he said, thankful for an excuse.<br>He pulled it up over his head, and cast it aside next to his tunic. His skin was much fairer than mine, but... his skin almost glowed in the moonlight. I felt my face burn.  
>"Well, you must still be hot, huh? Your face is red, too!" he smirked, teasing me.<br>'You...'  
>"Oh whatever!" I said, looking away. "It's not my fault you made the fire so hot."<br>"Is that really it?"  
>"Well, I can't help the way you look without a shirt, either." I blurted, throwing the tease back in his face.<br>His face lit up with a new flame.  
>"Well, I can't either..." I wasn't sure if he was referring to himself, or me.<br>We just stared at each others faces for a while, Links blush not wavering a single bit.

The urge was so strong now, I could barely resist. Why do I want to do that so badly?  
>"Hey..." I whispered.<br>"Hmm?" Link answered quietly.  
>"Can I do something..?" I asked. Link looked a bit confused, but nodded.<br>"Sure, I guess.."

Before he could change his mind, I quickly closed the gap between us, releasing that irresistible urge. I pressed my lips to his firmly, holding his neck.  
>I heard Link make a muffled sound of surprise, and his lips hardened beneath mine. I held firmly, though. The urge was unbearable now, I couldn't stop. He relaxed slightly, and pressed back lightly.<p>

Suddenly, though, he pulled away and moved away from me, turning from me slightly.  
>His face was full of shock, a deep inferno, and a small smile in his eyes. My heart was racing as I looked away from him, a little embarrassed.<br>Finally, he spoke in but a whisper;  
>"What..was that for?"<br>I snap my attention back to him. His blush was still there, but it was much fainter. His face was completely expressionless. I felt a twinge of fear, and I immediately regretted my actions.

"Do you understand what you just did?" He stared at me. I couldn't read this calm, blue eyes. It was like he'd put on some mask.  
>"I..." I couldn't speak. I was so infuriated with myself. What had I done? What if he hates me now?<p>

"I'm so sorry..." I finally managed. " I... I just..it was too much, I couldn't.."  
>"What was too much?" He asked, his voice smooth and calm.<p>

"The.. the urge, I couldn't... I'm sorry, now you're mad at me, and if you just wanna leave me that's fine, I..." I began crying then, the tears spilling over my eyes, running hot down my face. I turned away from him completely, not wanting to see that blank expression anymore.

"Dark, no, no I'm not going to leave you." His voice was calming, and a bit alarmed. "I'm not mad either, just surprised.." I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I shuddered.  
>"Turn around." he said.<br>I did, slowly, still sniffling lightly.  
>"Can I do something?" he asked.<br>Without waiting for an answer, he kissed me. It was full of energy, but it didn't last for but a moment. He lingered in front of my face a while, like he was going to do it again, but abruptly pulled back. The light in his eyes was there for a moment, and I though he was back to normal. But it soon glazed over again.  
>"Now..." he said, mostly to himself, "That's the end of this..." he sighed quietly, and shook his head. He laid down on top of the blanket, leaving me some room to lay down.<br>"Come on," he said softly. "Let's get some sleep."  
>I laid down next to him, our bodies touching. He was burning up, and so was I. I tried to get comfortable, but I just couldn't.<br>I heard Link sigh softly. He turned around, facing me.  
>"Come here.."<br>He opened his arms. "It's hard to get comfortable with such little space, huh.."  
>I timidly slid into his arms, and he wrapped me in a tight embrace. I felt his breath on the top of my head, heating my hair.<br>"Okay, now, go to sleep.." His voiced sounded sluggish, like he was about to.  
>I was finally comfortable, and I slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Links arms..<br>_-end chapter-  
><em>_**  
>Oh ehm geee! So cute!<br>So, Link and Dark kissed... but.. Link seems to act strangely about it. Poor Dark..  
>It's okay, things will lighten up! Just get some sleep~~~<strong>_

_**~byeee**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Strangers

I awoke a few hours later. I slowly opened my eyes, and I couldn't really see anything. It was even darker now, and the fire had died down almost completely. I was still plenty warm, though, all wrapped up next to Link.

Link.

'_Shit..'_

All events of the night came flooding back to me then. I was so mad at myself. But, then again, what Link had done and said left me confused as well. If he didn't like it, or at least if he was mad about it, why'd he kiss me again? It didn't really make sense. What he said afterward made even less sense. What we're doing now was just insanity.  
>I sighed, and nuzzled back into Link's chest.<br>'_Whatever,' _I thought. _'Even if he isn't, I might as well enjoy this.'_  
>I closed my eyes, ready to drift back off to sleep, listening to Link's soft snores.<br>I felt a slight weight on my shoulder, followed with a light against my eyelids.  
>I moved my shoulder slightly, trying to make the lightning bug go away. But it didn't.<br>_'Damnable bugs!'_  
>I shook again, and Link moaned lightly.<p>

"Dark! Stop that! You're going to wake him!" I heard a voice whisper harshly.  
>I snapped my eyes open then, and looked over at my shoulder. There stood Navi, Looked rather irritated at my futile attempts to get her away, mixed with worry as she kept glancing over at Link. <p>

"Navi..?" I whispered. "What is it?"

She huffed. "Shh!"  
>"Be very quiet and careful. Come with me." She flitted her wings and motioned over to a nearby tree. "I'll be over there." she whispered.<p>

Confused but curious, I slowly began to pry Link's grip off of me. He mumbled something when I finally sat up, moaned, and rolled over slightly.  
><em>'I wonder if he's a light sleeper..'<em>

I shivered. It was cold now, away from Link. I flung the covers up on him, not wanting him to get cold. I grabbed my undershirt and pulled it on, then made my way towards where Navi was.  
>She sat on a tiny branch spurting out of the tree about eye level. She looked up when I came over, and gave me a strange look. I just stood there for awhile, wondering when she was going to speak.<p>

I sighed. "Alright, are you just gonna sit there and give me looks, or can I go back to bed?"  
>It was her turn to sigh.<br>"No, Dark, I just don't know where to start.." She trailed off looking away and playing with the long braid that came over the front of her body. She was pretty. Her hair had a middle part, and curled and waved way past her feet. Two thick locks came across her shoulders and covered her breasts, and came together at her crotch in a long, thick braid. Her blue eyes glinted up at me,desperate to talk, but not knowing words.  
>"I guess... I'll start with what happened tonight.." she said<br>"Okay, if you're going to yell at me, don't waste your time," I interrupted. "I'm already pissed at myself, as well as thoroughly confused by my own actions as well as Link's."

She looked at me then. "I wasn't going to yell. I was just going to ask what made you kiss him?"

She waited for her answer while I just stared off into space.  
>"I.. don't know," I began. "I just kind of did. Goddesses know how he feels, yet I did that. I don't even know what I feel myself!" I yelled.<p>

She hurriedly shushed me.  
>"Dark! Be a bit quieter, please?" She begged, looking over in the distance at Link, who was still soundly sleeping.<p>

She sighed. "What does that mean? That you just randomly decided to kiss him?"

"Well, no," I said. " I just... have had this urge now. And...I acted on it."

"Furthermore, it was backed up by weird emotions I don't have a name for."  
>She looked at me gently then.<br>"What do you mean, what are these emotions like?"  
>I felt my face heat up thinking about it.<br>"I-I don't know!" I blurted. "They're just..."  
>I sighed.<br>"It's like, every time Link looks at me, I get excited. Whenever he smiles, I can't breathe. His laugh makes me feel overjoyed, and whenever he blushes like I do, I feel like there's bugs in me.."I trailed off, hoping that was enough.

Navi simply stared at me for a moment before smiling gorgeously.  
>"Oh, Dark," she started. "That's wonderful!"<br>I stared at her in disbelief.  
>"It is not!" I whined.<br>She looked amused. "And why not? Feelings of love are the greatest gift of all."  
>My eyes widened at the word.<br>"Is that what this is?" I knew what the word meant, but I was still in disbelief.  
>"Of course." she said. She laughed slightly. "But now, what makes you think it's not wonderful?"<br>"Well, I doubt Link is t he same way. It makes him uncomfortable, probably. I don't want some stupid reactions in me to make us grow apart..." My face heated up again, and I felt my nose ting as my eyes watered.

"Oh, Dark..." Navi said soothingly, her bell-like voice chiming slowly in the night air.  
>"You aren't very good with emotions, are you?" She rose up, and flitted over to me.<br>"Quiet, you.." I muttered. As if I didn't already know that.  
>She placed her tiny hand on my cheek.<br>"Now, I've known Link much longer than you." she said. "Over seven years, in fact."  
>She giggled.<br>"And if one thing I know about him, it's that he doesn't like to show how he really feels."

"But, riddle me this, Dark," she began. "Now, why would he have kissed you again if he didn't have at least _some _ of the same feelings as you?"  
>I looked out to her, silent.<br>"Just think about that."

"But," I said. "Then what did he mean after that? What he said?" I felt the tears begin to sting again.

She simply looked at me, a loving, mother-like look in her eyes.

"He.."  
>"He just is weary." She said, cautiously.<br>I looked up then, curious.  
>"I can sense his feelings, slightly." she said quietly. "He's confused. From what he's heard, seen..." she trailed off.<br>"What?" I asked, anxious. 

"He...doesn't understand why he would feel this way towards a male, let alone his shadow.."  
>I felt my chest tighten.<br>"What...what does that mean?" I asked, the tears about to spill. "Why is that something that matters?" I didn't know there were rules about love.

"It doesn't, Dark." Her voice was stern then, and it frightened me. I'd never really heard her with this tone of voice.  
>"And don't let anything you hear make you think that." She placed he other hand on my opposite cheek, and was staring me dead in the face.<p>

"That is nothing but tradition," she continued. "Why, in more..." she fumbled for a word. "Uncivilized, I suppose..don't have such so-called tradition." She used the word "uncivilized" cautiously.  
>"Like us fey!" she was passionate then. "Us fey pick by our souls! Not by magic, not by looks, and certainly not by gender! If mother Great Faerie heard what Hylians believe, she would be ashamed!" she sighed.<br>"Don't let it worry you." Her voice softened. "Link is simply acting on what he's been told."  
>"But, if your own previous actions can tell you anything about him..."<br>She smiled.  
>Realization flew through me, and I smiled broadly.<br>"He won't follow it blindly." I finished. "He follows his own path."

She kissed both of my cheeks then, and flew away towards where Link was sleeping.  
>"Come. Go back to sleep. Think on my words," she said, smiling. "I cannot promise anything, but..."<br>"I feel it." she finished. At that, she sped off, and I lost sight of her.  
>I felt so much better, I felt like my heart was soaring.<p>

-~-~-~

When I ended up back to Link, he stirred slightly. I slowly laid down next to him, and he rolled back over to me. I looked up, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Dark...?" he mumbled, and he sounded like he was still asleep.  
>"Mmhm?" I responded.<br>"What..." his eyes blinked slowly, and closed again. "Where did you go?"  
>I laughed softly.<br>"No where."  
>His eyes lazily opened again, but they were glazed in sleep.<br>"Yes you, ye-yes you did!" his words slurred, shocked at my white lie. "I _felt_ you leave."  
>I stared at him a moment.<br>"I was sad," he said. "But you're back now, so oh well."  
>I smiled softly.<br>He buried his head in my chest, and I wrapped my arms around him.  
>"Just go back to sleep." I mumbled. He was already half-way there.<br>In mere seconds, he was snoring again.

-~-~-~-~-

Morning greeted us a good time later. I woke first again, and looked down to find Link sleeping peacefully. The sun shone off of his hair, his face was peaceful.  
>"Morning, Link.." I whispered softly.<br>He smiled slightly in his sleep, hearing his name.  
>His face contorted then, and he scowled, before opening his eyes and yawning.<br>He looked up then, and blushed lightly.  
>"Ah.." he muttered. "Looks like we switched positions, huh?" he chuckled lightly, but didn't make a move to change it.<br>"That it does." I laughed, smiling brightly at him.  
>His eyes glittered, and were no longer that mask like state they'd been the night before.<br>He laughed, and sat up, me following suit.  
>He stretched, all his muscles tensing and relaxing. The sun shone down on us, and warmed our skin.<br>He looked over at me then, and a confused look happened upon his face.  
>"When did you put your undershirt on?"<br>I felt my breath stop in its tracks.  
>"When I got up last night," I said. "Remember?"<br>He looked even more confused.  
>"You got up? I don't remember.."<br>I smirked then.  
>"Soooo... does that mean you don't remember what you said, either?"<br>He looked at me then, fear spelled out across his face.  
>"What did it say?" he asked, desperate.<br>I laughed lowly.  
>"You really don't remember? That's a shame." I was trying to play it out like he'd said something rather embarrassing.<br>"No, Dark, I don't!" He blared. "Goddesses dammit!"  
>His face was red, and he buried it in his hands.<br>I laughed then.  
>"Oh calm down," I said. "It wasn't anything weird, just sleepy mumbo-jumbo."<br>That was partially true.  
>"Are.. are you certain? You're not lying, right?" He was desperate for an answer, but looked a little relieved.<br>"Nope! No lies here!" I laughed.  
>He sighed, completely relieved.<br>I then hear a fluttering above us.

"Well, you two sure are cheery this morning!"  
>Navi hovered above us, a smile on her face. She winked at me.<br>"Much better! You kinda worried me last night!"  
>She turned to Link, and he looked up at her.<br>He flushed.  
>"Uhm, yeah.. sorry."<br>He looked thoughtful a minute, then turned to me.  
>"Sorry to both of you, actually."<br>I looked at him, confused.  
>"What for?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.<p>

"For how I acted after..." he trailed off, averting his gaze.  
>"It's fine." I said, a slightly pained look in my eyes.<br>He sighed.  
>"If you say so..." he trailed.<p>

Navi suddenly clapped.  
>"Well!" she said cheerily, "Let's be going sleepyheads!"<br>She flew off happily, flitting about around Epona.  
>Link looked rather surprised.<br>"She's awful cheerful.." he chuckled.  
>He stood then, and put on his undershirt and tunic. He held out his hand, and helped pull me up.<br>"Let's take her advice!"  
>I pulled on my tunic, and we began to pack everything back up.<br>Once we were done, Link untied Epona, and we headed off into the Lost Woods..

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
>We'd been wandering around in the forest for about an hour. I felt lost, but Link and Navi didn't.<br>"How close are we?" I whined. I was sick of wandering this forest. Everything looked the same. I mean, it was nice, but not after wandering seemingly aimless for about an hour.  
>Link just laughed.<br>"Just as close as five minutes ago, Dark."  
>I huffed.<br>A while later, Navi froze.  
>Link and I looked at her, confused.<br>She looked like she'd just seen a ghost, and that's exactly what I said to her.  
>"No..." she muttered. "Much. Much. <em>Much<em> worse."  
>Link and I looked at each other, and I put a hand on the hilt of my sword.<br>"No," she said. "This isn't real danger."  
>Just then, I heard a giggle from somewhere in the trees.<br>I looked around confused.  
>"Oh, <em>Goddesses..<em>" Navi muttered, and looked like she'd rather die than be here.  
>I looked at Link, who was just as confused as I was.<p>

We heard the laugh again, but this time I could tell it was to the left of us.

"Hellooooo sister!" it hummed. The voice sounded like a string instrument, dark, low, yet soothing.

"Wonderful." Navi muttered.  
>I looked to the left, and saw a faint red ball of light coming gradually closer.<br>I realized it was a faerie.  
>The fey creature got closer, until I could see the tiny figure in the red light. <p>

It was female, most definitely. She looked like Navi, but less innocent, older. She was pale, too pale. Her wings were not flowing and bubbly like Navi's,but rather looked tattered, sharp.  
>Her over-exaggerated female figure was not the only thing stunning about her, though.<br>Her pitch black hair was a major contrast to Navi's honey, and was pin-straight.  
>A thick lock swept down her face between her red eyes, and half-way covering her chest before joining the rest of her hair at her thighs. Her thick mass of hair turned into a thick, black braid then. It was at least twice the length of her body, and wound around her body, moving slightly like a snake.<p>

"Oh, little deer, aren't you joyous to see me? How long has it been?" Her voice was dark, but cheery.

"Not long enough." Navi replied,her voice low and threatening.  
>Navi did nothing but glare, while the other faerie smiled darkly at the other.<br>Link and I looked at each other, completely lost.

"Well, dear sister, are you not going to introduce me to Hyrule's hero?!" She feigned shock, dramatically placing one tiny hand on her not-as-tiny bust. She gracefully glided over to Link, her long braid unwinding and finding its way to his cheek.

"Do not touch him!" Navi yelled, her bell-tone voice high and angry.  
>She flitted over, and yanked on the braid.<br>The fey woman yelped, and the braid recoiled around her body.  
>She glided fast, and slapped Navi across the face. Navi simply floated there, head still turned.<p>

"Mind your manners. Do not forget who I am, little one."

I spoke then.  
>"Well, then, how about you explain who you are, then?" I smirked. "So we know how to speak to you."<br>Navi looked over at me, shocked.

The other faerie turned to me, and a look of happiness came to her.  
>"Oh! Dearest Navi, how rude of you!" She glided to me, and placed her long braid beneath my chin, making me look up at her. Her hair was shockingly soft.<br>"Who is _this_ handsome young man? He looks like our Hero, but... darker." she grinned wickedly at 'darker'  
>"Much more my type. Oh, thank you <em>mother!<em>" she laughed, and it sounded like a string orchestra.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation." I reminded.

"Oh, yes, of course! How rude of me." She backed up then, and motioned Navi over.  
>Navi reluctantly obeyed, still glaring.<p>

"I am Ilana, Navi's twin sister, see." She smiled then, putting her arm around Navi's waist.  
>"Keep your hands off of me." Navi sneered, pulling out of her grip.<br>"Still as hateful as always, I see..." she sighed dramatically.  
>"You are so over dramatic, sister." Navi growled.<br>"Am I?" Ilana asked, acting very shocked.  
>Navi simply rolled her eyes.<br>Link finally spoke.  
>"Navi...since..when do you have a sister?"<p>

Navi sighed.  
>"We don't talk about her much."<br>Ilana gasped then.  
>"You truly don't!" she turned, covering her eyes with her hands. "You and Mother hate me so. I really don't know what I did to you."<br>"You know exactly what you did!" Navi snapped.  
>Ilana turned then. "Am I still unforgiven in your eyes, little deer?"<br>She smiled.  
>"It seems Mother has finally forgiven me." she giggled. "That's why I'm here!"<br>She spun, her flowing hair following.  
>Navi looked at her in shock.<br>"Mother wouldn't!"  
>She looked horrified.<br>"Oh but she would, my lovely!" Ilana danced toward me then, pressing her body against my face.  
>"I'm being given a second chance. If I blow this one, then, well, we shant talk of <em>that<em>." She waved her hand in the air, as if to dismiss the thought.  
>Link looked at Navi then.<br>"Navi... what is she talking about?" he asked cautiously.

"Well," Navi began, taking in a shaky breath. "It seems that my mother, The Great Faerie, has decided to give my sister a second chance. Since I am your faerie, and Dark is your shadow...she must have found it fitting for my _lovely_ twin to aid yours."

Link and I had looks of shock on our faces.  
>"So...Ilana is my faerie now?" I asked.<br>"Bingooo~!" Ilana sang, kissing my temple. "Isn't it wonderful news? I can finally spend time with my lovely little sister again!"

"Might I remind you that you are younger than me?" Navi said.  
>"Ha!" Ilana laughed. "By a mere two seconds! I look and act quite a bit older, do I not?" she smiled, mocking Navi's rather childish body.<br>"And now, you see why I despise you." Navi smiled in return.

Link and I looked at each other.  
>"What have we gotten into..." he asked, looking at me pitifully.<p>

_-end chapter-_

_**wooooaahh! Navi has a sister? And a rather non-talked about, would-rather-didn't-exist kind of sister? Ilana may seem cruel, but don't judge a book by it's cover..~  
>And by the way, in case the font makes it difficult to tell, that's an 'i' , not an 'L'.<br>So, it's 'ilana.'  
>Pronounced like <strong>_**いらな****.  
><strong>_**If you can't read that, pop it into good 'ol Google translate and click the audio button.**_

_**~byee!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Screaming and Confessions

We continued on through the Lost Woods, Ilana quietly chatting with me.  
>She asked simple things, like where I'd come from, why I looked so identical to Link. She asked if we were twins, and I quickly shot that down. I explained my so-called "life story", and she seemed slightly in awe. She continued to ask little questions, and I also asked her some.<br>There seemed to be one question she didn't want to answer, though.

"So, what did Navi mean? What did you do that you get a 'second' chance?"  
>She laughed mellowly.<br>"Oh, nothing of importance. I tend to try and forget. It has done nothing but put me in difficult positions." She continued to look ahead, not even glancing over at me.  
>I chuckled.<br>"Well, if it's not that big of a deal, how about you share? I just told you _my _life story. How about yours?" I looked at her quizzically.  
>"I'm afraid mine is not so simple," she said softly. "It's also very long. I may explain someday, but today is not the day."<br>The way she said it set in stone I wasn't going to get a single peep out of her now, so I shut up.

What seemed like an eternity later, we arrived at a huge clearing. Light flowed through the trees, and Link lead the way inside. The feeling was so light, airy. It was almost magical. Houses shaped like trees were dotted throughout the clearing. There was a large hill on one side, and the path lead much deeper into the forest. Dirt paths lead here and there, and there was a small bridge system leading all over the village. A little pond with stepping stones was in front of one of the buildings, and a small figure was skipping happily over it.  
>There were children everywhere. All different shapes, sizes, male and female, blonde and brunette. They looked to be a miniature race of Hylians. Saria looked exactly like these children, and I assumed then that she was one.<p>

"What kind of people are these, Link?" I asked, stepping ever closer to Link.  
>He chuckled as the kids started running up to him.<br>"They're Kokiri. Saria, the Sage of Forest, is one of them." he said. "I was raised as one. Kokiri also never age. They are children forever."  
>That fact sent a chill down my spine. I couldn't even begin to imagine how old these "kids" were. It was a little eerie.<br>One of the kids ran up, and hugged Link's leg.  
>"Welcome back, brother!" she giggled.<br>"It's good to be home, but I'm afraid I can't stay long." Link said.  
>The little girl pouted.<br>"Of course not!" she whined. "You and Saria both! Too busy saving the world."  
>She rolled her eyes as if there wasn't truly danger out there, outside this safe-haven.<br>"So, if you're here, that must mean you need something." she continued.  
>"Right you are!" Link smiled down at her, and began to walk towards the pond. "I need to stock up on arrows."<p>

She sighed. "How many this time? Your order last time was exhausting! I mean, we're more than willing, but..." she pouted at first, but then tried to make a stern face. "Be more careful, and you wouldn't waste so many!"  
>Link laughed, tying Epona to a post next to the little pond. "I am careful, trust me."<br>She sighed. Then she suddenly turned to me, pointing.  
>"By the way, who's this? I know you'd never bring anyone bad here. Besides, he has a faerie like you, even though he's not Kokiri..."<br>He chuckled.  
>"Oh, yes," Link said, as if suddenly remembering I exist. That kind of irritated me.<br>"This is Dark Link. I met him in the Water Temple in the bottom of Lake Hylia, very far away from here. He was created by some straaaange mysterious magic." She giggled at the way Link said it. "We don't know where he came from. But, the Great Faeire sent him his faeire only as we were coming here."  
>Her eyes widened, and she gasped in awe.<br>"Woooow! So, you and Link are like, twins!"  
>I laughed nervously.<br>"Not exactly."  
>She gasped again.<br>"You even sound the same! Well, your voice is deeper, but..." she giggled at Link's slightly frustrated expression at the fact she pointed out I sounded more masculine than him.  
>"Yes, well, anyway," Link interrupted. "I'll be needing even more than last time, I'm afraid."<br>She sighed then, looking back to Link.  
>"Mido's gonna be mad again..." she trailed off, then began walking away. "See you later!"<br>Link waved to her, then turned to me.  
>"She's not joking. He's never really liked me anyways, but, oh well."<br>He motioned to the small building across the pond.  
>"Let's get this over with..."<p>

We crossed the pond, and entered the little building. It looked like a shop.  
>The small Kokiri boy at the counter jumped slightly to see who came inside.<br>"Oh! Hey there Link! And, ah, comrade!" he said.  
>Link waved.<br>"Is Mido here?"  
>His expression sunk.<br>"Yes, in the back... Let me guess, another arrow haul?"  
>Link chuckled nervously.<br>"I'm afraid so."  
>The Kokiri sighed.<br>"Well, go on. Get this over with." He went over to the drawers behind him,and pulled out two little pieces of cotton, stuffing them in his ears.  
>I looked at him oddly, following Link through a little doorway into the workshop behind.<br>The Kokiri I assumed was Mido was hammering away at a tiny blade, tampering it every now and then in the huge firepit on one of the walls. He looked up when he heard us come in the door.  
>His expression instantly contorted. I stayed behind Link.<br>"Oh, great," he moaned. "I thought I heard your voice."  
>He continued to hammer away at the knife on the anvil.<br>"I know, you're thrilled." Link sighed. "But, as you can probably already guess, I need another order of arrows."  
>He stopped hammering.<br>"How many _this_ time, Link?" he said quietly.  
>Link stood there a minute looking at his hands before quietly replying;<br>"About...700?" He visibly held his breath.

Mido practically exploded.  
>"700 ARROWS?!" He burst, looking up at Link. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"<br>He looked to another small door at the back of the room.  
>"MIKA! LINK'S HERE AGAIN! 700 THIS TIME!" He shook his head violently. "BRING THE FLINT!"<br>A small girl with long red hair burst in, running, carrying a huge box full of small metal blocks.  
>She looked kind of frightened as she ran back into the room.<br>Mido was already hammering away at the metal bits, forming sharp points.  
>"IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THE GREAT DEKU TREE AND IT'S SPROUT TOLD US TO HELP YOU IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE, I WOULDN'T EVEN <em>SPEAK<em> TO YOU! LET ALONE THIS!" Mido's high screams bounced off the walls, and I stepped out from behind Link, covering my ears slightly.  
>"I know, Mido, I'm sorry. I need them soon, but please, don't rush." Link said quietly, trying to calm him down.<br>His efforts were in vain.  
>"MILA!" He yelled again, and another girl identical to the first came running through the door, carrying huge bundles of small dowels. By this time, there was already a pretty large pile of arrowheads collecting on the floor. Mido's hands flew crazily, hammering, chipping, and throwing the metal everywhere. Even as fast as he was going, each arrowhead was identical, glimmering in the firelight.<br>He looked up briefly, probably to directly yell at Link, and spotted me instead.  
>"OH, WONDERFUL!" He growled. "NOW THERE'S <em>TWO<em> OF YOU!"

Link and I stood there for a moment, watching his tiny hands fly over the metal bits.  
>The two girls, Mika and Mila reappeared, one carrying sacks of feathers, and the other came up to us shyly.<br>"I'm sorry, Link." She said. "You know how he gets. But, since this _is_ a pretty big order, we'll need until morning to get them done."  
>"That's perfectly fine," Link said hurriedly. "We'll just stay here for the night. I trust no one has taken over my old house?"<br>She smiled. "Of course not. Well.." she said, looking at the door. "See you guys later then..."  
>Link nodded and we left, still hearing Mido's angry grunts and curses.<br>Link began walking after getting Epona, and I followed, taking in my surroundings once more.  
>"Link," I began. "Who where those girls? They were identical.."<br>Link chuckled.  
>"Mika was the first to come in, and Mila was the second. They and Mido are triplets."<br>I nodded, trying to understand where the hell these kids come from.  
>We eventually reached a tall tree with a small house intertwined in its branches. There was a small balcony, and a ladder leading up. There were white chalk doodles all over the base of the tree.<br>"Well," Link said. "This is it. The only place I've ever truly called 'home'"  
>He tied Epona to a nearby post, and gave her an apple.<br>"It's nice, I suppose." I laughed. "A tad small, though, don't you think?"  
>Link just laughed, and we climbed the ladder into the small house.<p>

Needless to say, there was some arranging to be done in order to lay down our bedroll. Night was beginning to fall, and Link and I made a small fire in the fireplace and sat there,in comfortable silence. The soft hum of our faeries in the background, I began to feel a little tired. I pulled off my shirts and flopped back, listening to their hum. I felt Ilana sit down on my chest. I opened one eye and looked at her. She was staring mischievously at me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Oooohhh, nothing." she hummed.  
>I simply shook my head and closed my eye.<br>She patted my chest, kinda hard.  
>I didn't even open my eyes again.<br>"Yes, Ilana?"  
>She huffed, and I looked at her.<br>"Well, I wanted to tell you something that me and Navi are planning, but if you're uninterested..." she waved her hand at me and looked away.  
>"No, no, please share." I said, feigning interest.<br>She got up really close to my face, and I could feel the heat radiating off of her wings.  
>I snuck a peek at her, and she leaned down near my ear, her voice tickling me.<br>"Well, Navi told me about you two, so I wouldn't try to make a move on you."  
>I snapped to look at her, and she was just giggling.<br>"Well, anyway," she continued to whisper, "I'm not going to, don't worry. I'll leave you to your _hero_. Or rather..._we _will."  
>She sat up, and I looked at her, eyebrows raised.<br>She winked, and glided up.  
>"Naaaaaviii~!" she called.<br>Navi flitted over, and Link looked at them.  
>"Ah, Link," Navi began. "Since we're spending the night here in Kokiri Forest, and I haven't been here in a while... and, my sister wanted to go roaming to, y'know, catch up and things.."<br>She peeked at me briefly.  
>Link smiled.<br>"Of course, go on." he said.  
>Navi smiled at me, then hurried out the door with Ilana.<br>Ilana turned around before leaving;  
>"Now, you two behave~!" she said, winking.<p>

-~-~-~-~-~-  
>Link and I just sat there for awhile, not really sure what to do. I kinda just sat there in awe of what happened, as did Link. Eventually, he realized what Ilana had implied. His face lit up, and he cleared his throat.<br>"Well, I'm sure they won't need to worry, right?" he laughed nervously. He stretched out and pulled the thick curtain over the door shut.

A tiny, naughty, and very risque idea popped into my head.  
>I chuckled quietly.<br>Link visibly shivered.  
>I crawled over to him, placing my head on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you cold? You shivered!" I blew hotly on his ear. His long elven ears twitched, and I felt the heat coming from his face.  
>"N-No, not at all!" he said, quickly shifting away.<br>I laughed again.  
>"Awwww, that's too bad." I whined, flopping back onto the pillow. "I was hoping we could cuddle again..."<br>Link wouldn't dare look at me, but even still I could tell he was the colour of the apples we ate last night.  
>He laughed a little.<br>"Oh... sorry to disappoint." he sighed. He began to fidget with his hands. He looked like he was thinking about something. Genuinely curious, I looked over to him and gave him a questioning look.  
>"Wha'cha thinking about?"<br>He shot a nervous glance at me.  
>"Oh, nothing, nothing at all..."<br>I sighed. This was going no where.  
>"Really?" I asked. "Looks like something." I sighed dramatically.<br>_'Ilana must already be rubbing off on me,'_ I thought. _'I'm already a marvelous actor.'  
><em>I chuckled quietly at my little thought.  
>"You can tell me, you know." I said, more seriously.<br>Link sighed, then gave up trying to keep his distance from me. He scooted over and plopped down next to me.  
>"I'm not sure I should, Dark." he sighed, closing his eyes. "Actually, I'm not even sure of what I'm thinking. I..." he huffed, frustrated at trying to put his thoughts into words.<br>I turned my head and looked at the gorgeous blond to my left.  
>"Just spit it out, jeez. I won't take it completely to heart, if that's what you want."<br>We sat in silence a few moments, before he finally took a shaky breath.

"Dark..." he began. "How...do you feel about me?"  
>My heart skipped a beat.<br>"F-Feel about you?" I stuttered, surprised at his question.  
>"Yeah, uhm..." he said, his face scrunching in frustration. "Like, I don't know..."<br>I laughed. I was uncontrollably nervous, but...  
><em>'Oh, what the hell. I might as well let the cat out of the bag.'<br>_"Weeelll," I began. "After a long talk with Navi last night..."  
>His eyes popped open at the mention of her name. <p>

"I've decided that I'm in love with you." I finished.  
>I let out my breath slowly, puffing a lock of hair from my face.<br>Link was silent, so I continued.  
>"It's not like she made me say that or something," I said hurriedly. "I came up with these feelings on my own. She just gave them a name."<br>He just stared up at the ceiling, his expression blank. I couldn't read his eyes at all.  
>"Now," I said, sitting up and peering down with a playful expression on my face. "Don't think too hard about this." I paused, then laughed at a little thought.<br>"Or, maybe you should. But anyway, I don't want this to change our friendship. At all. So, if this makes you feel weird, just forget about it."

It kind of pained me to tell him to forget about my love confession if he so pleased, like it was nothing but a small scrap of paper that could easily be blown away in the wind, like trash.  
>But that's really what it was, I guess.<br>So unsure. So wavering. One minute it could be there, the next it be gone.

Or, maybe, someone would reach out and grab it. Accept it.  
>I contemplated this as I watched Link's expression carefully. Slowly,his expression softened.<br>He smiled up at me, it knocking the wind out of me like usual.  
>"Okay." he whispered.<br>A cool breeze floated in from beneath the thick curtain over the door, causing Link and I both to shiver.  
>"You know, Dark.." he said softly. "I have another question."<br>I looked at him, telling him to go ahead with the question.  
>"Is your invitation for...cuddling...still open?" he asked sheepishly, looking away as a small pink tainted his cheeks.<br>I laughed for real this time, making him close his eyes and the pink to turn into red.  
>"Well, come on," I said. "After what I just told you, do you really think it'd be closed?"<br>I laid back down, and held my arms out, smiling at beautifully as I could manage.  
>He stared at me blankly for a moment, before returning the smile.<br>He scootched closer, and then snuggled his face into the nape of my neck.  
>I pulled the blankets up over us, and slowly inhaled his scent.<br>I smiled.  
>"Thanks.." I whispered.<br>Link looked up at me, a confused look on his face.  
>"For what?" he asked.<br>"For not freaking out.." I trailed.  
>He was silent for a minute, before putting his head back into my neck.<br>I felt him smile, ever so slightly.  
>"Why would I?" he whispered, so quiet I don't think I was meant to hear it.<br>I fell asleep, his heat warming me, as well as the reaction he caused all over my body.

-~-~-~-  
>We awoke the next morning, sun shining in on us. Link had already gotten up, and was getting dressed.<p>

He smiled at me when he heard me groan at the brightness.  
>"Oh, morning Dark." he said cheerily. "Hurry up! We need to go get the arrows, and then we need to head out for the next temple as soon as possible."<br>I had almost forgotten in the last few days that we were on a journey, a mission, not a vacation. The thought made me feel horrible, like I just wanted to melt back into the blankets, and for Link to join me.  
><em>'As if..'<em> I thought sadly, forcing myself up. _'The faster you get up, the faster we get all of this ordeal over with.'_

_-~-~-~-~-_

Navi and Ilana flitted behind Link and I as we walked to the little shop.  
>Link told me I should just wait outside, it'd only be a minute. I shrugged and sunk down next to the water's edge, looking at my crystal clear reflection.<em><br>'Wonder what he thinks of me...'  
><em>My thoughts were interrupted by sudden squeals. Navi and Ilana flitted about in front of me, and began to ask a million questions at once.  
>"How'd it go?!" Navi asked.<br>"What'd you two do?!"  
>"Did he have feelings for you?"<br>"Did you guys kiss?" Ilana asked. I blushed a little, and shook my head.  
>"Did you have sex?" she asked, her voice but a harsh, mock-seductive whisper.<br>"ILANA!" Navi and I shouted at the same time.  
>She bust out laughing.<br>"Kidding~!" her string symphony voice humming lightly in the air.  
>"No..." I began. "I was messing around with Link, trying to be... I dunno, playful seductive, but I didn't really mean anything by it. Just messing with him. But, then he laid down next to me, and-"<br>Ilana squealed with delight.  
>"Then! Then you made out, right!?" she asked hopefully.<br>"No!" I shushed.  
>I sighed, continuing.<br>"_Then_, he asked me how I felt about him." I finished.  
>"I told him, and he seemed to take it well. Then he asked if my invitation for cuddling was still open, and that's how we ended up how you two found us."<br>I finished, exhaling loudly at the end.  
>Ilana huffed.<br>"Well that was booooring~" she hummed, her inner actress getting the better of her.  
>Navi smacked her playfully.<br>"I think it's wonderful, Dark." she smiled.

"What's wonderful?" Link asked, emerging from the shop, a huge quiver packed full of arrows slung across his back.  
>I felt my face heat up as I tried to think of an excuse.<br>"Oh, nothing, nothing," Navi hushed. "Now, let's be going! Next stop, Kakariko Village~!"  
>He gave us all a confused look, but we both saddled up on Epona and began to make our way out of Kokiri Forest, headed off to the next treacherous temple...<p>

_-end chapter-_

_**omg! I can't take thiiiiiiis~!  
>So cute. Dark is just... *squee*<br>Anyway.  
>Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a little bit of writer's block about how to get to the point of Dark confessing to Link.<br>*shrugs***_

_**byee~!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Purple

We saddled up on Epona after we exited the forest, and headed off northeast.  
>The sun was beginning to make it's way to the center of the sky.<br>"We'll make it there before noon." Link commented.  
>I nodded, and Link whipped the reins.<p>

We dismounted, Link tying Epona to a stake outside of a huge flight of stairs surrounded by a rock wall on either side.  
>"This is it," Link said softly. "Kakariko village."<br>I guessed the village was after the ridiculous flight of stairs, so I followed Link as we went up them.  
>"The last time I came to this village, it was on fire, and a horrible being escaped from the bottom of the well." He sighed. "The flames were extinguished, and I hope everyone is doing alright now."<br>I simply continued to follow, too distracted by my thoughts. The only thing I seemed to be able to focus on this morning was Link's face. And his body.

And his voice. And the way he moved.

Alright, I suppose the only thing I could focus on was _Link_.  
>After our conversation last night, that unsatisfiable urge to kiss him was back. Plus more, which was a bit odd to me. I couldn't pin-point it. I just wanted him. All to myself, no one else. I didn't want to be on this stupid quest. I wanted it to hurry up and be over.<p>

I wanted Link to love me.

"DARK!"

I snapped back into focus, hearing Link yell my name.

"Are you just out of it today? Or something else?" He looked slightly concerned. "We can probably put the temple off for one more day if you aren't feeling well.."

I shook my head.  
>"No, no! I'm entirely okay. I promise." I smiled, trying to reassure him that my absentmindedness was due to my daydreaming, not illness.<p>

He continued to stare at me, slightly confused, until he sighed.  
>"If you say so.."<br>He shook his head. "The temple is at the back of the graveyard. Follow me."  
>We wound through the village, some waving, and most simply staring at me. Ilana made some snide remark about me being so attractive everyone can't help but stare, and I simply reached up and flicked her, sending her tumbling to the side.<br>She regained her balance, and began cursing me, and smacking my head repeatedly.  
>I simply rolled my eyes, but I could've sworn I heard Link chuckling.<p>

We eventually made it to the graveyard. I simply stood there a moment.  
>The entire place was filled with rounded stones sticking up from the ground. Some new, some older looking with moss grown on them. A few had flowers in front of them. But there was one thing they all had in common. A Triforce symbol engraved to the tops, and a name and year span engraved beneath.<p>

The breeze blowing through the nearly flat stretch of land sent chills down my spine.  
>The aura reeked with death. I turned to Link, and he seemed slightly solemn, but he didn't seem unnerved.<p>

"What the hell...is this place?!" I whispered, bewildered.  
>Link looked at me in surprise.<br>"You don't know what a graveyard is?" he asked, monotone.  
>I shook my head, continuing to look around. In the distance, there was a huge stone, and in the large wall behind, a fence with a cave leading downward.<br>Link looked at me sadly.  
>"It's where people who die are laid to rest. All of these tombstones marks where someone lies, in remembrance of their life."<br>I was shocked. I knew people die, but.. I'd never really thought about what happened to the bodies. I walked up to one of the graves. It looked old, and there wasn't a sign of care around it. The grass was overgrown, and it didn't have flowers like the one beside it.  
>"Why are there flowers on some, but not all? What do they mean? They were of importance?"<br>Link walked up and stood behind me, looking ahead at the large tombstone.  
>"Not necessarily. Mostly they're put there by family or loved ones as a sign of respect and remembrance. A gift to the deceased."<br>I nodded slowly. "Is this person's family dead, too? Is that why there's no flowers?"  
>Link shrugged. "I don't know. Either that, or no one liked that person."<br>I was saddened by that. Even if they hadn't been well liked, I'd have thought that someone still would put flowers on their grave out of respect that they even lived. I stood, and walked over to a patch of wildflowers.  
>Link watched me curiously as I grabbed two large hand fulls.<br>I walked over to the grave, and placed a small portion on the stone base. I then went around to every grave without flowers, until all the ones I'd picked were gone.  
>I sighed, looking at the last grave, then went back over to Link, smiling.<br>"Looks much better now, don't you think?"  
>He stared at me, bewildered. "That...that was a wonderful thing for you to do, Dark."<br>I cocked my head. "Really? I only found it fitting.."  
>Link smiled gently. "Those souls must definitely appreciate it."<br>I smiled back. We stood there for a little while, until Link finally spoke.  
>"Well... let's get going."<br>We walked to the large grave at the back. Link pointed.  
>"Up there. There's the entrance. Look, there's a hookshot target.."<br>He pulled his from his pouch, and I unhooked mine from my belt.  
>We targeted, and landed on the small rise of land before a flight of dark stairs.<br>Link deposited his hookshot back in his pouch, patting it. I took the opportunity to ask the question I'd wanted since the Water Temple.

"What _is_ that thing? How do you fit all that stuff in that tiny pouch!?" I blurted.  
>Link looked at me, startled by my sudden question. He chuckled.<br>"Magic. It's like an endless pit in there. It's a bit weird to reach into. But, actually...I can't believe I forgot!" He looked like he suddenly remembered something, and reached into the pouch again. He pulled out another, identical.  
>"I remember buying a second one, thinking I would fill this one up for some reason." he chuckled. "Here. I have no need for it."<br>I took it, and attached it to my belt.  
>I smiled. "Thanks. Now..." I said, looking into the abyss ahead. "Let's get going." I smirked, and Link copied my expression. We ran off, ready to face whatever was ahead.<p>

~-~-~-~-~

The temple was horrid. It was the complete opposite of the Water Temple. Instead of intimidating elegance, it was nothing but pure terror. It looked like a pit in the earth. Dank, dark, musty muddy halls were what it was made of. Giant rooms with platforms like the Chamber of the Sages, where if you stepped off, you plunged into eternal darkness. Admittedly, I probably should've felt at home with the darkness, but ti did nothing but unnerve me. Living dead were everywhere. They moaned, their echos bouncing off the empty rooms. It was oddly silent throughout the whole place. The moans of the dead, and shifting blades were all to be heard but our footsteps. The puzzles weren't too complicated, and in the very beginning I learned something about Link. He can use magic. I was totally unaware. He said that the Great Faeries gave it to him, and he could only cast a few basic spells.  
>But that was still amazing to me. That he could even use magic was crazy. He looked so powerful casting Din's Fire, it spreading in a huge dome and flickering away at anything in its path. He knew warping spells, one to cast,and then ones to be played on his Ocarina. He said he preferred to travel by foot or hoof though.<br>"The feeling of disappearing in the magic is something I'll never get used to." he had explained, chuckling. I automatically wondered if I could use magic, but dismissed it. I probably couldn't. The temple was treacherous. There were horrible monsters, and traps. We had obtained the item of the temple, the hover boots. Only one of us could wear them, so I let Link take them.

We reached a large pit with a door on the other side.  
>But, I almost screamed as Link continued onward as if nothing was wrong. He slipped as the boots kicked in, letting him hover on the air. His eyes widened in fright, and scrambled back to solid ground as fast as possible. He fell back, landing on his ass.<br>He looked horrified.  
>I was furious.<br>"You idiot!" I screamed, helping him up. "There you were, accusing me to be lost in thought, and you go walking off into a pit! If you hadn't been wearing those boots, you would've just fallen to your death!"  
>He looked at me, stunned.<br>"You...you can see through the illusion?!"  
>I narrowed my eyes at him.<br>"What the hell! That's no damn illusion! There's a gigantic pit there, and you almost fell in!" I was still mad at him for being so careless. I could've just...!

"Dark!" he snapped.  
>I looked at him.<br>"To you, you can see the pit, apparently. But to me? THERE'S A FLOOR THERE." he said, emphasizing loudly the fact he saw nothing but floor.  
>I was stunned.<br>"Wait..you're joking." I said.  
>"No, I'm not." Link said, stubbornly. "So, next time, give me warning, please."<br>I simply began laughing as Link fumed at me.

~-~-~-~-~

After lots of fighting, puzzles, pits, and this disgusting this Navi called a "Dead Hand", we reached the boss room. We nodded at each other before dropping down the hole in the floor. The room was dark, but the platform we were standing on was light. It bounced slightly,making it unsteady. It was huge. There was a soft drumming that became louder, more apparent.  
>Suddenly, a pair of giant, grotesque hands materialized. They drummed on the platform, making Link and I fly off of it a few inches with each drumm. We both readies ourselves, not knowing what to make of this. Then, a strange mass appeared. It was like a nasty flower with two stubbed-off heads beside it. It was the same nasty, rotten flesh colour as the hands.<br>Without notice, Link gasped.  
>I looked at him.<br>"It-" He dodged one of the hands, "It's gone!"  
>I sidestepped away from one as well, keeping my eyes on the mass in the middle.<br>"What's gone?!"  
>Link looked at me in surprise, but looked relieved.<br>"Oh, nice! You can still see the shlong-thing, and I can't!" he growled.  
>I didn't know what "shlong" meant, and from the way he said it, I probably didn't want to know.<br>"It's okay! I'll be able to know when it's open for attack!"  
>I pulled out my hookshot and had my sword in my other hand. Link was readying his bow.<br>His for was gorgeous. He looked regal holding the bow, like he was made to hold it.  
>"Where should I aim?!"He asked, looking around frantically.<br>"NOW!" I yelled, as it was coming towards him. "Right in front of you!"  
>Link fired, but it did nothing. It made the beast growl, and then lift up it's hands to squish Link.<br>"LOOK OUT!" I yelled, pulling him out of the way as the hands crashed down where he was.  
>"I though you said in front of me!" he fumed.<br>"I did! But it didn't affect it!"I quickly tried to come up with another means of attack.  
>The hands opened wide, and I was hit with an idea.<br>"Shoot it's hands!" I yelled, keeping an eye on the thing in the middle.  
>Link did, catching onto my idea, and hit one dead center.<br>The monster groaned, and shook it's hand violently in the air.  
>Link quickly fired at the other one, and the monsters "head" flopped down on the surface.<br>It rested there awhile until it charged toward us.  
>I raised my hookshot and aimed, hitting it in the eye-thing. It groaned, and stopped moving, twitching slightly.<br>Link gasped, and rushed towards it, slashing violently. It must've re-appeared when I hit it..

The banter continued just like that for awhile, until Link delivered the final blow.  
>The monster slid from his sword, flailing in the air, making the drumming noise go insane.<br>Eventually it slowed, and it melted into a dark shadow that pooled out and smoked until it disappeared.  
>Link and I stood there, waiting for it to end.<br>"It.. turned into what came from the well.." he said, quietly.  
>I nodded. A heart container appeared, as did the ring again.<br>Link looked at me, and smiled.  
>We walked toward the heart, and we shared it once more. The feeling of power surged through me again, but it was shorter this time, and less scary. I felt completely refreshed, and Link also looked as such.<br>We smiled, and walked on into the circle of light.

Greeted once again by the serenity of the Chamber of Sages, all my previous worry washed away from me. The waterfalls giving the room the almost silent softness, I watched as all of the balls of light turned into familiar faces. Saria smiled at us, and I smiled back. Link seemed to take this meeting much more serious than we did, for he looked on with a straight face.  
>I sighed, looking at the two remaining pedestals. One was a dark gold, almost orange, and the other...purple. I looked at the colour. That was a colour I don't think I'm fond of. It almost looks dingy, nasty. I watched as my unasked question was answered, a ball of light purple light glowing above the purple platform, and turning into...a strange woman. This woman reminded me of Sheik. She carried an air of importance, dignity. She looked old, but then again very young. I couldn't pinpoint her age at all.<br>She stood there, silent. Her red eyes pierced me.  
>"So, Impa, we meet again. Just like you thought." Link said.<br>"Hmm." she nodded.  
><em>'Someone's talkative..'<br>_"Who is this?" she asked, her voice low and husky. "He...has the power of the goddesses."  
>She narrowed her eyes at me, ever more suspicious.<br>"Ah.." Link said, softly. "His name is Dark. Dark Link."  
>She perked a brow. "Quite."<br>Link chuckled.  
>"He... was supposed to stop me. He was created by something, someone. Neither of us know who. But," he explained his face lightening ever so slightly. "His mind was just enough to defy that. He refused to kill me. So, instead, he came with. We discovered after sharing a heart container that he held the thought-lost fourth piece of the Triforce."<br>Impa simply stood there a moment, before offering a weak smile.  
>"Isn't that nice? Just...don't forget of your duty." She looked back and forth between us.<br>"Both of you. You two... will be fine as heroes."  
>She held out her hand, and a dark purple medallion materialized. She left it floating, then pushed it towards Link. He accepted it with thanks, and we were warped from the Chamber.<p>

Back out in the graveyard, we simply stood there. Rain began to fall, ever so lightly.  
>Link held out the medallion to me.<br>"Do you want to carry it?" he asked, smiling.  
>I chuckled, and shook my head. "Nah...I've decided I don't care for purple."<br>Link cocked his head, which, was adorable.  
>"Why?" We began walking towards the village, the rain coming down harder.<br>I thought.  
>"It seems...like such a horrid colour. Dingy, and it reminds me of death. Especially now that I see a connection with that horrid temple." I said, nodding back to where we came from.<br>He laughed, putting it in my pouch.  
>"Well, carry it anyway. It'll give you strength. Though, I do agree. I thought maybe you'd like the colour, seeing how it's a darker shade... but.." he said, thoughtful. "I don't think it fits you."<br>He smiled at me, then looked up at the sky. By now, it was coming down in sheets, and we were soaked. I shivered.  
>"For now," I said. "How about we find somewhere to stay dry?"<br>Link quickly agreed.  
>"We can stay in the inn." He blinked against the rain, his blond hair sticking to his face.<br>He grabbed my hand and began running. "Let's go!" 

_-end chapter-_

_**Well~! I'll admit, this chapter wasn't very exciting... but, hey.  
>Link and Dark are stuck in the rain... but, there's always the inn! What'll happen when they get there, I wonder~?<br>Hmmmm...c:**_

_**~byeee!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Explanations & Unexpecting

Link led me to a large house near the front of the village, and we quickly burst inside.  
>Dripping, we both looked at each other and let out breathy laughs. A woman with red hair in a plain looking dress and apron came running in from a back room, probably startled by the commotion. She gasped when she saw us.<br>"Oh, come in! Come in!" she urged. "You boys are soaked! It must be raining horribly out there..." We walked forward to the counter, leaving little puddles where we walked.

"Oh, you're Link...but, who are you?" she asked softly, nodding to me.  
>Link looked a bit flustered by the question, unsure how to answer.<br>I quickly spoke up. "A very close friend." I smiled lightly.  
>Link nodded in agreement. She quirked her brow, but shook it off.<br>"Well, I assume you two each need a room?"  
>She reached into the drawers in the counter. "Ah, yes. But, one room is fine." Link laughed lightly. She looked up in surprise for a moment, but simply returned the second key and handed the other to Link. He paid for the room, and we continued up the stairs.<br>Link unlocked the door with the number matching the tag. We walked in, the low sunlight from the evening mixed with the shade of the rain providing a strange blue-orange light in the room. Link walked over to a lamp on the table, and lit it. He pulled the shade over the window, the room now illuminated with a soft orange light. Our clothes had stopped dripping, but we were still soaked. Navi and Ilana were whining about how their wings were wet, and cuddled up underneath the blankets on the bed in the corner of the room. My body had a chill to it, and I immediately began tugging off the clothes that stuck to me with wet. I noticed Link began doing the same thing, but had stopped when he got to his underwear. I, on the other hand, didn't. I couldn't stand this infernal wetness. It reminded me too much of that damned room, constant moisture in the air.  
>I honestly didn't think much of it until I realized I was standing there naked, no hat, and Link was only in his underwear. Link stared at me, and I noticed his vision would flick down, and back up again. I'd sworn I heard Ilana chuckle. I smirked.<br>"Never seen anyone else naked?" I chuckled.  
>He blushed. "No, actually. Although, looking at you is kinda like looking at myself..."<br>His blush deepened.  
>"Well," I said shrugging. "I guess that's only to be expected." I shivered.<br>"Cold..." I whispered, sitting down of the bed. It was pretty big, but still only for one person.  
>"Well, you nut," Link said softly, sitting down beside me. "If you hadn't gotten naked, maybe you wouldn't be as cold."<br>"S-Shut up.." I said, my cheeks dusting pink.  
>Link was silent for a moment, and I thought he'd actually listened. But, he spoke up again.<br>"They have hot water and a pump to a bath house across the hall.."  
>He looked at me, and quirked his brow.<br>My eyes lit up. "Anything to get warm!"  
>He laughed as I tugged on my wet underwear, which was now freezing. I winced.<br>Link and I quietly went across the hall, hoping no one was out in the hall. We went through the double doors, the heat hitting me instantly. There was no one else there, thankfully. There were three large tubs throughout the room, each with a pump and shade to divide them. The floor was stone, and the tubs were sat atop a large metal stand, and they were also made of a thick metal. There were pumps over each, and in the center of the room, there was a huge pit full of smoldering hot coals, a stack of wood next to them.  
>"Oh, we came at the perfect time.." Link laughed.<br>I watched as Link carefully scooped up a bunch and deposited them under the tub.  
>"Come pump the water in!" He called. The tub was even bigger up close, meant for communal bathing. I pumped until it was almost full, and I noticed steam beginning to rise from the water. I stretched out my hands, soaking in the warmth. Link looked satisfied, and then looked at me, a blush once again on his face. I looked at him, and raised a brow.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"N-Nothing..." he replied, and let his underwear drop.<p>

Uh, wow.  
>I think I stood there staring at him for at least an eternity before his face and mine could take no more.<br>"What?!" he asked.  
>"Nothing at all..." I whispered. I shook my head. I felt the same urge from earlier, but.. stronger. It was... in the nether regions. For some reason, I felt like it would embarrass me to let myself be naked right now..<br>Link just got in the tub. I stood there awhile before Link sighed.  
>"Getting in or not? I thought you were cold." He tried to look unamused, but he couldn't hide the tiny smile on his face.<br>I sighed, and turned around, away from the tub. I dropped my underwear, but they stuck.  
><em>'Uhm, what?'<em>  
>I had to pull them down forcefully, as the thing between my legs now stuck up a little.<br>_'Why is it like that...?'  
><em>It had never been like that before. I was confused but curious, and backed up, stepping into it backwards. I quickly sunk down so Link didn't see. I don't know what made me want to hide that it was like that... I just _did_. I looked at Link, wondering if he'd noticed.  
><em>'Why does it matter anyway?'<br>_I sighed, and tried to relax in the warm water. All I could do was squirm.  
><em>'Damn it all! What is this?!'<br>_Link opened one eye, and gave me a weird look.  
>"What's wrong? Is it too hot or something?" he asked.<br>"No, it's not...it's just..." I felt heat rush to my face, and other places.  
>"Just what?" I had his full attention now.<br>"Nothing!" I said quickly, pulling up my knees.  
>Link stared at me awhile, before a weird look plastered his face.<br>"You can..tell me.." he said, kind of quiet.  
>I felt like my head was going to explode.<br>"N-No.." I whispered.  
>Link shifted closer to me, the water lapping my neck from the waves. I sunk down lower, my mouth even with the water.<br>"Come oooon," he chuckled. "Tell me."  
>His body mashed against mine, making the weird happenings in my lower parts get even weirder.<br>"Dbon't gbet swo cldose!" I said, my words gargled by the water.  
>Link laughed. "What? I can't even hear you. Come on, sit up."<br>I kept my arms in front of my regions, my knees up, and sat up straight.  
>I leaned my head on Link's shoulder.<br>"Fine. This better?"  
>His face was a light pink shade, but he didn't object. "Yup. Now, what's got you moving so much?"<br>I sighed.  
>"I...I don't even know. It's weird."<br>He chuckled.  
>"What's weird? The tubs?"<br>I huffed in frustration.  
>"No! It's...it's something about me..."<br>He slowly looked down at me.  
>"Are you okay? Do you feel sick or something?" His expression was laced thinly with concern, but more amusement than anything.<br>"I'm fine, I guess. And you can wipe that expression off of your face, this isn't the slightest bit funny!" I growled, snapping up to look at him.  
>He looked surprised.<br>"Okay, goddesses." he chuckled. He shifted, his hand brushing my thigh.  
>Big mistake on his part. I squirmed again, that weird feeling coming back.<br>"See!" he said. "Why do you keep doing that?"  
>I sighed.<br>"I-I don't know...but.. since.." I trailed off.  
>Since he has the same.. stuff.. as me, I assume he'd know (maybe) what was going on.<br>And, what better way to explain than by showing.

...Right?

I took a deep breath, and suddenly stood up, water falling from me in a big splash.  
>I stood there, hands on hips, with a demanding expression on my face.<br>My _part_ was now completely exposed, doing completely whatever it was that it was doing.  
>It twitched slightly at the cold air.<p>

"What the hell is this thing doing?!" I demanded.  
>I don't think there is a word to describe how Link's face looked. It was so incredibly red, the fire spread out to his drooped ears, and his eyes were wide with shock.<br>"I'd really like an explanation, Link! It feels weird.." I mumbled.  
>I flicked it, muttering a soft "ow" at the sensation that followed.<br>"Dark!" Link practically shouted. "Don't!"  
>At that, he stood, and tugged us both back down into the water.<br>We were face to face.

He was at a loss for words.  
>"What the hell was that, Dark?!" he whispered harshly.<br>"Well, I was hoping you could tell me.." I mumbled, looking away with pursed lips.  
>Link just looked at me then. The heat on his face didn't waver at all.<br>Eventually, he softly, very softly, started laughing.  
>"You've got to be kidding.." he chuckled<br>I snapped to him. "What!"  
>He slowed his laughter, and leaned into my face. His perfect blue eyes sparkled.<br>"You were just making such a cute face...so, stop, unless you want the same thing to happen to me."  
>My face lit up with heat.<br>"Y-!" I couldn't even. "You still haven't even told me what this is!"  
>He turned away, stepping out of the tub.<br>The water glistened on him, and he turned slightly as he opened a small cabinet near the tub. I got a gorgeous look at him.  
>He was...so.. perfect.<br>His hair still clung to his neck and face, and his eyes gleamed at me. I'm not even going to mention what happened when I looked lower.

He grabbed a few bottles, and set them down to float in the water before climbing back in. Two were a pink-ish colour, and another larger bottle blue.  
>He dunked his head underwater, and came back up. His hair was pouring water. He laughed.<br>"Do what I did." he said.  
>Still frustrated at the fact he didn't tell me what was going on, I complied. The water poured in my ears, making them pop when I came back up. My shoulder length hair made a deep black shroud around my face, and covered my eyes. I flicked it back out out the way.<br>Link popped open one of the bottles, and poured the pink liquid out in his hand. He ran some through his hair, then poured out a little more, replaced the cork, and put it all over my hair.  
>It was slimy and cold, and I protested.<br>"Ew, Link, the hell is this foul stuff?" I asked. It smelled wonderful, but that didn't excuse how it felt.  
>He hummed.<br>"It makes your hair clean, it isn't foul." he said. "The other makes it soft. And the blue cleans your body."  
>My hair was all foamy, and Link told me to dunk underwater and get it all out as he began to do the same to his hair.<p>

I ducked back underwater, shaking my head and running my hands through my hair.  
>I came back up, face to the ceiling.<br>Water poured from my face once again, and I wiped it away, blowing some from my mouth.  
>Link had been under, and came up too.<br>He smiled. We repeated the same process with the next bottle.  
>Link stood up, and motioned for me to. He poured some of the contents of his hand,then handed me the bottle. I held it for a few moments before pouring it on my chest. The blue liquid slid down slowly. Link was already rubbing it into his skin when he noticed me. He blushed a little at the sight. He looked away, and quickly began to rub it everywhere. I put the cork back in the bottle and followed suit.<br>We both plopped back into the water once done. I dunked under to make sure everything was gone.  
>I sighed.<br>"So...are you going to explain, or not?"  
>The thing wasn't happening anymore, but I still wanted to know in case it happened again.<br>He took a deep breath.  
>"Ah.." he blushed a little. Then...his face lit up with a tiny smile.<br>"Actually..." he said. "Ask Ilana."  
>I was surprised to hear her name.<br>"Just... tell her what happened and tell her I said to explain. Okay?"  
>I sighed. "I'd rather you explain, but...okay."<br>He laughed. "Good!"

~-~-~-~-~  
>After emptying the tub and wrapping in towels, we quickly ran back across the hall to the room. After slamming the door ( and Link almost dropping his towel, making Navi scream and hide her face, and me to laugh uncontrollably), we dried off and Link slipped on a blue tunic from his pouch, and throwing me a red one. I didn't question why he had such a diverse wardrobe and pulled it on, the fabric clinging slightly to my damp body. My wet hair left damp little circles in the fabric, as did Link's.<br>Link walked over and flopped on the bed, making Ilana and Navi to fly up in protest.  
>Ilana glided to me, and Navi flitted down and at the edge of the bed.<br>"Oh, Ilana, by the way..." I said. "I'd like to talk to you about something."  
>I heard Link chuckle as he rolled over in the bed.<br>_'Bastard.' _I thought.  
>Ilana looked at bit surprised, but agreed.<br>I led her back into the bathhouse, sitting down on one of the little benches.  
>I sighed, heavily.<br>Ilana glided down and sat next to me, appreciating the heat in the room.  
>"So," she said, rather energetic. "What'd you wanna talk about?"<br>I felt myself blush a little. Ever observant, Ilana noticed.  
>"Ohh~" she hummed, "Something with Link?"<br>I nodded, slowly.  
>"Bad? Or good?" she asked, a bit cautious.<br>I sighed again.  
>"I don't know. One way or the other, or well, maybe both. Since he decided to pawn this off on you, you need to explain it to me." I chuckled lightly.<br>She cocked her head.  
>"Wait, so he asked you to ask me instead?"<br>I nodded. She hummed again, confused.  
>"Did he seem embarrassed?" she asked, suddenly.<br>I thought a moment.  
>"Mmm..." I began. "I suppose so. Not overly so, though."<br>She nodded slowly. Then, after a few moments she giggled a little.  
>"..What?" I asked, knowing well now to be a bit cautious when she laughs like that.<br>"Was it something...weird?" she asked, not lifting her gaze.  
>"Yes!" I practically shouted. "It was weird, and warm, and..."<br>Suddenly, Ilana flew into the air, landing back roughly on my crotch.  
>I looked down in surprise, to be met with her insane grin.<br>"Did it have to do with this?!" she asked, slapping her tiny hands down with emphasis.  
>I flinched a little, and flicked her off of my crotch.<br>"Ow~!" she groaned, her smile still on her face as she sauntered up to me. "Be nice, or I won't help!"  
>"Well, don't hit it!" I grumbled. "But, to answer you, aye. It was something to do with <em>that<em>. And I don't have any idea, and Link wouldn't explain!"  
>I huffed, annoyed that I was getting nowhere.<br>She chuckled, slowly, lowly.  
><em>Oh Goddesses...<br>_"So, did it get hard?"  
>I lit up.<br>"Yes! And all tingly, and kinda gross-feeling.."  
>She giggled.<br>"It won't feel gross once you know what to do..."  
>Her giggling turned crazed.<br>"And, humor me," she continued. "When did it happen?"  
>I flushed a little.<br>"Uhm, when...when Link got naked." I stole a peek at her.  
>She looked so dreamy, like she would drool any moment. I rolled my eyes at the thought.<br>"Oh, of course." She waved her hand in the air. "I should've known. How did Link react?"  
>I cleared my throat, and decided it was time to tell her exactly how it went.<p>

After explaining, she stared at me, wide eyed.  
>"Well!" she giggled. "This is quite a development. But, he definitely didn't take it badly, so, this is good!"<br>I sighed a little.  
>"But you still haven't told me why it did that.." I whined.<br>She laughed.  
>"I suppose no one's really given you the low-down, huh? Not surprising, but I would've thought that whoever created you would've given you that knowledge."<br>She cleared her throat, holding up one finger.  
>'<em>Here we go..'<em>  
>"First! What is that thing even called, and what does it do?" she hummed, her eyes sparkling with interest.<br>I groaned. " It's called a damn dick Ilana, we both know that. And from what I understand, all it's good for is to piss out of it." I crossed my arms, irritated she was treating me like a child.  
>She pouted.<br>"Don't get cross with me! Do you wanna know, or not?"  
>"I do, but you don't have to treat me like a kid," I grumbled.<br>"Well," she said. "You're kind of acting like one. And since you don't know what else it does, that kind of _does_ make you a kid."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Whatever! Just...continue.."<br>She giggled, and held up another finger.  
>"Right! Second, what <em>else<em> does it do?"  
>I huffed, frustrated. "I told you, I don't know!"<br>She hummed.  
>"One miss! You can only get three wrong!" she chuckled.<br>_'Since when is this a game?!'  
><em>"Okaaay, next we'll go a bit more basic. Where do babies come from?"  
>I choked.<br>"What the hell does that have to do wi-"  
>"Just! Answer!" she interrupted.<br>I thought.  
><em>'Uhh..actually...'<br>_"Um...I..don't know, actually." I said, realizing.  
>She took a deep breath, lowering her hand.<br>"This...is going to be difficult." she hummed, sadly.  
>I cocked my head. "Just go from the beginning!" I said.<br>She sighed.  
>"Okay...So.."<br>"Babies...are kind of like... a miracle of life, I guess." she rolled her eyes. "Only a man and a woman joined can make them. Two women can't, and two men can't."  
>I nodded, absorbing the information.<br>"A woman...is the carrier. She...births the baby once it's made. But, they have to make it first, don't they?" she giggled. "THAT... is the fun part. What they do to make it, and pairing can do. Woman and woman, man and man, man and woman. It's just that babies only result from-"  
>"Man and woman, I got it." I said, chuckling.<br>"Weeell, smarty pants, what's it called then? The process?"  
>"I don't know!" I huffed. "Baby-making"<br>She bust out laughing, and I blushed a little at my apparent ignorance.  
>"No, dummy," she giggled. "It's called sex."<br>My jaw dropped. I knew what the word meant, sorta. My understanding was that's what two people who are in love do, but, that's about the extent of it. I didn't know it could produce a _baby_, let what happens during.  
>"Mmm," she hummed. "Strike a chord? I remember you denying it so strongly that day in Kokiri that I thought you knew what it meant. Guess not."<br>"I.." I began. "I only denied it because all I know is it's what two people in love do. That's it."  
>I shrugged. "It was kinda embarrassing, that's why I denied it like that."<br>"Ohh..~" she hummed. "Anyway,"  
>"Well, how it's done can vary widely...fingers, dick in different places, using your moooouth, the list goes on and on." she giggled.<br>"To both people, it's...reeeeally nice. And, what you need is a hole...and a hard dick."  
>All the blood drained from my face then.<br>"So...basically.." I said, softly. "My..body..wanted to have sex with Link."  
>She tried to hold back a laugh.<br>"Pretty much. Your body can act on it's own, but I'm sure your mind probably agrees."  
>If all my blood hadn't run cold, I probably would've blushed. But, instead I just sat there, dumbfounded. I remembered what Link had said, which made some of my blood boil again.<br>"Uhm, yeah, I guess." I chuckled. "This...is a weird development. But oh, one question."  
>She nodded.<br>"Ah...when it's a guy and girl, how does it make a baby?" I asked, innocently.  
>"Weeeell," Ilana said. "The actual thing is pretty complicated, and even I don't understand. But, it all begins when the guy shoots his load in the girl's vagina." she finished, after spitting the crude words rather commonly.<br>I brushed that fact aside, and asked again.  
>"...Load?" I asked, kinda scared.<br>She laughed.  
>"Sperm. Cum. Milk. Whatever," she giggled. "You'll do it too, and so will Link. Don't worry, it won't hurt."<br>She laughed again.  
>"Actually, it'll be the complete opposite."<br>At that, she began gliding off, out the door.  
>"W-Wait, Ilana!" I shouted, following.<br>"I've told you all you need to know," she said. "If you're even in that situation, you'll know what to do."  
>She re-entered our room, gliding down and laying in the plush chair next to Navi.<br>"Good-night, Dark~!" she giggled.  
>I stood there, dumbfounded. My head swam with all the heavy information she'd dropped on me.<br>_'Is that supposed to be common knowledge? Does everyone know that shit?!'  
><em>I shook my head, trying to dismiss that thought. Instead, I walked over to the bed, climbing in next to Link.  
>I sighed, hearing his breathing.<br>"Asleep already?" I whispered, smiling. Scooting closer out of the chill in the room, I reached up and played with his hair.  
>I heard a light chuckle.<br>"No, I almost was, though." Link said, quietly.  
>He turned over and faced me, eyes wide with curiosity.<br>"So, how'd it go?" he said, stifling laughter.  
>I flushed a little, the slightly embarrassing knowledge of what I did worming it's way back in my head.<br>"All I can say is..." I began, chuckling. "How the _hell_ was I supposed to know _any_ of that?!"  
>Link laughed for real then, pulling me closer.<br>"I don't know, Dark." he yawned. "But, for now...let's just go to bed already."  
>I laughed, and we both fell asleep to the sound of our breathing.<p>

_-end chapter-_

_**Woooooooaahh, dafuq Dark! What you think yer doin, m8?  
>XD<br>Wow. So this kinda just spurted in my mind. I decided that it didn't make much sense for Dark to know what the hell a boner was when he couldn't even tell what his feeling were without Navi's help!  
><strong>__***cough * and it provided for a nice filler chapter * cough***__**  
>Pff, what!<br>Anyway, sorry this took so long. Minus the fact I've legit been kinda busy with school and shite, I'm also sick. And I have been for like, a week. Mix that with laziness and my usual level of procrastination, and, well, you get this!  
>:D<strong>_

_**~byeee~!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Women and Battles

_**Okay, I know it's weird for me to add an author's note at the beginning of a chapter, but hear me out. So...basically, whenever I write, it's like being a translator. Everything that I write is played out in my head like a directed movie, voices and all. I visualize **_**everything. **_**Lately, I feel like I changed my writing style to a more basic form because I type so fast, and I just want to get my ideas down before I forget. So, I'm going to try and be a bit better with that. I feel as if it's not adequate to what I really think, which isn't fair to people reading this, or myself, really. It's like I'm holding back because I'm lazy, rushing, etc. So I'm gonna take more time, and stop writing so childishly. What I'm trying to say is, if you notice a difference in the style, that's why.**_

Holy hell, that was long. Anyway...  
>On with the story! c:<p>

The sunlight greeted the four of us in the morning with shining brilliance. It danced through the curtains, spilling on the floor and furniture in spiraling patterns formed by the drapery. Long shadows shaded my eyes, but looking around still killed, and I squinted until my eyes finally decided to adjust. I looked over at the small armchair that Ilana and Navi had settled in, and they still slept. Their tiny wings twitched occasionally, and I could swear I heard Ilana snoring.

Which made me chuckle. I rolled back over, and my eyes were met with the sight of Link sleeping. His eyelids fluttered, and his mouth was parted. Light snores came and went, the sheets rising and falling in unison. I smiled. I was contemplating going back to sleep when all the events of last night came flooding back to me.

I snapped my eyes open, feeling myself flush instantly.  
>After Ilana's explanation, it hadn't <em>really<em> sunk in. I mean, I understood, but had I _reeeeally_ let it sink in? What I let Link see of myself, so ignorantly?  
><em>'Damnit.'<em>  
>I knew what Ilana said was right. He hadn't taken it poorly, he had joked about it, gotten just as red as I did. Which made my mind wander again to other places that I thought I'd forbidden myself to think about. The fact that he wasn't into guys (possibly), and that he might not ever feel the way I do about him.<br>That my kissing him might've not even had an effect. That my confident expression of my feelings might've been nothing but a good laugh for him, and I was just making a fool of myself trying. And last night?

It would just be the icing on the cake.  
>I sighed, pulling the covers over my head.<br>But, I guess I seem to be forgetting. I think of all of this from my perspective, every bit pessimistic. It seems I've also forgotten how he reacted after every one of those things. The fact that he hadn't shoved me away screaming bloody murder when I kissed him; instead, he _leaned in_, even if it was for what felt like a fraction of a second. That boosted my confidence, a little. Plus, when I'd confessed, he took it anything but lightly. There wasn't a hint of anger, mockery, in him whatsoever. What about when I'd talked to Navi that same night I'd kissed him? She'd said she could sense his feelings, slightly. That he was confused, but he never follows common thought blindly. He would experiment.

_'Minus the fact he's also in the process of saving all of fucking Hyrule, which I seem to forget.' _  
>That made me laugh a little.<br>_'Which is what he's _supposed_ to be doing right now. But, instead, the marvelous Hero is sleeping in, let alone that he's with another man. That looks just like him. And was supposed to murder him.'_  
>I laughed a little louder. It sounded so ridiculous, even to myself. Yet here we are, laying in bed together. I grinned a little, tossing back the covers and looking up at the window, letting the light glare into my eyes. I wonder what that's like, all that pressure. Up until now, he'd been alone, too. And he's honestly pretty shy, to boot. I can't imagine what he's been through.<p>

_'I shouldn't push too hard...'_

I don't think I have at all, but... I want to make a conscious effort to remind myself. I guess I could relate to the pressure, if only a little. I mean, all I'd ever known was that room. The infernal darkness that I swam in for what seemed like eternity, before being dropped somewhere else bland and gross, my only instruction and reason for living being to kill him.

'_Whatever. It's over now.  
>….Almost, I guess. Still have one more sage... then..'<br>_I shook my head, dismissing the thought that came after. I would stick with him through all of it. I decided that a while ago.  
><em>'And we're going to make it out of this alive.'<br>_I heard shuffling of fabric beside me, along with a soft moan.  
>I smiled.<br>"What're _you_ giggling about?" Link half groaned, half whispered.  
>I laughed.<br>"What? Did I wake you up, sleeping beauty?" I mocked.  
>Chuckling, he smacked my face lightly.<br>"No. It's just that with you laughing like that, I thought you'd lost your mind."  
>I snorted, smacking him back.<br>"Like hell. If I was going to lose my mind, I would've done so long ago."  
>He looked up at the ceiling.<br>"Aye...ain't that the truth."  
>We continued to lay there a moment, when I felt a force almost shove me from the bed.<br>"The hell, Link?" I whined, rolling back over.  
>He laughed. "Should've seen your face!"<br>He continued laughing, not paying attention to the fact I was getting ever closer to grabbing his waist..

_Thud_.  
>I grabbed him around the waist, hugging him to my chest. He stopped laughing when we fell to the floor, play fighting.<br>Laughing like two little boys, we struggled in the sheets, each trying to get an advantage. We rolled all over the place, and eventually bumped into the table, causing the now unlit lamp to come slowly rolling off the table.

Cat-like reflexes made Link's head snap up, and his arm shot out and caught the molded glass before it shattered on the floor. He carefully sat it on the floor next to the back leg of the nightstand, before ambushing me again.  
>He got the advantage, pinning my arms behind my back, sitting on my upper thighs.<br>I struggled, trying to throw out warnings, but they came out as out-of-breath laughter instead.

"Well, well," I heard. "Isn't this quite the sight?"  
>We both stopped still. Ilana giggled her insane giggle, something that sounds mildly seductive.<br>Navi, seeing us with groggy eyes, quickly snapped her head back down in her arms.  
>"Oh! Sorry!" Ilana chuckled again, stretching her wings dramatically. "Looks like I interrupted something. Go on! Don't mind us~!" she hummed.<p>

Link and I looked at each other, and noticing our position, he tumbled off of me.  
>My tunic-turned-nightshirt had gotten nearly pulled off in our pointless battle, riding up my back and showing my bare ass.<br>I quickly sat up, pulling it down. I looked at Link, whose face was flushed.  
>Whether it was from our sudden energy release or something else, I didn't know.<br>I smiled.  
>"We weren't doing anything, Ilana. Keep your mind from the gutters." I chuckled.<br>She huffed.  
>"Well, they almost did something," I heard Navi mutter sleepily, rolling her eyes toward the still intact lamp. "They <em>almost<em> made a _mess_."  
>Ilana's eyes clouded over, and she swooned.<br>"What _kind_ of mess, little one?" she giggled.  
>"Ilana!" Link whined, the red on his face deepening.<br>"_Well_, Link," I chuckled slightly. "Mayhap I should be telling _you_ to keep your mind from the gutters, hmm?"  
>He looked over to me, a smirk on his face.<br>"Oh, whatever Dark!" he laughed.  
>He got closer. "You probably thought the same! Otherwise, you wouldn't have told me not to be perverted." He cocked his head, humming questioningly.<br>It was my turn to have flames lap at my face.  
>"Whatever!" I pouted.<br>I stood, gathering the sheets in the process. I tugged them from beneath him, causing him to fall to the side, his tunic coming up, mimicking exactly what mine had done.  
>He yelped, quickly getting back on his knees on the floor, scowling at me.<br>"Brat." he spat lightly.  
>"<em>Et tu, Brute?<em>" I chuckled.  
>"Don't make me win another battle!" he challenged.<br>"You only got the better of me because I got distracted!" I huffed, throwing the sheets on the bed.  
>"Boys!" Navi shushed, sitting up.<p>

"That's enough!" she said, more lightly this time.  
>Link stuck his tongue out at her. I chuckled.<br>"What?" he said, childishly.  
>"You look like a kid when you do that." I said, spreading the sheets back out.<br>"And?" he said, pouting. He took up a corner of the spread, helping me. "Can't I have fun, too?"  
>I sighed, my monologue from earlier that morning coming back to me in spats.<br>"You absolutely can." I whispered.  
>Link looked at me a moment, taken aback by my sudden lack of playfulness. He shrugged it off, finishing making the bed. We dressed then, pulling on our heavier clothing. I didn't miss their feel a bit, already longing for the lightness of a simple tunic. Link reached to his pouch, pulling out a green cap, something he'd been missing for awhile now. My wound had healed shortly after we left the temple, and I'd removed the cloth that night, but his hat was obviously ruined.<br>"You keep a spare?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
>"Aye," he said, shrugging. "You never know."<br>He smiled, slipping past me to the door.  
>"Let's go get breakfast."<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~  
>We went down the stairs, not needing any direction to find the kitchen. The smell of food was intoxicating, and Link was practically running. I laughed, taking bigger steps to keep up with him. We walked into the large kitchen, the woman from before standing at the stove, cooking something sweet, along with many other things at once. A look of concentration on her face, she raced to get everything cooked properly. There were a few other people in there as well, though the red-haired woman was the only one at the stove.<br>What I assumed to be a newly-wed husband and wife sat at a wooden table in one far corner, swooning over each other. I chuckled, getting daydreams from the sight.  
>I brushed them from my mind, keeping my promise from the morning.<br>An older man sat alone, a large leather bag with tools next to his feet. A group of young women sat at a round table near the center, fawning over a letter. One reached out and grabbed a blond woman's hand, giggling happily while she blushed modestly. They looked up when we walked in, and instantly began whispering, and pointing shy eyes our way.  
>Link must've noticed, as I heard him groan.<br>"What?" I asked, sitting down at a two-person table.  
>He sighed. "If...those women come over here, pretend we're queer."<br>I choked.  
>"What?!" I asked, half laughing from bewilderment.<br>_'Act?' _I thought. _'I'm pretty certain I am.'  
><em>I rolled my eyes at my internal comments, and simply waited for Link to reply.  
>He noted my reaction, waving his hand in the air.<br>"Oh, nevermind." he said, chuckling. "Let's get some food."  
>Navi and Ilana flew out from beneath our respective hats, wide-eyed.<br>"Do..they have fruits here?" Navi asked, timidly.  
>Link shrugged. "Probably."<br>We got up, following Navi and Ilana when they darted off in search of a fruit to share.  
>The women stared at us, in what I assumed to be amazement. Their eyes darted from us to our faeries, and I wondered if they'd never seen fey before.<br>I shrugged it off, and followed Link as we picked up a pre-prepared plate of some sort of cooked meat, and the sweet smelling things. He grabbed a large bottle of milk, and continued back to our seats. Navi and Ilana joined us moments later, both struggling to carry a small, orange-red, fuzzy fruit. Link laughed, reaching out and taking it, setting it down for them.  
>"What's that?" I asked. "And, these things?" I poked at the sweet things in front of me.<br>Link smiled.  
>"That fruit's a peach, and these are pancakes." he answered, pointing to each.<br>"Oh." I said simply, more interested in watching Navi and Ilana grab handfuls of the juicy fruit and munch happily.  
>We ate in silence for a few moments, us all enjoying the food.<br>I didn't even notice when two of the women approached us, swaying their hips slightly and leaning elbows-down, ass-out on the table.  
>I swallowed, and I noticed Link set down the bottle of milk. The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know.<p>

That he didn't want company, and he was way uncomfortable to talk to anyone.  
>He shot me a glance that said "help", and I instantly complied.<br>"...Can we help you two?" I asked, trying to be nice.  
>One of the women, long, chestnut haired and dressed in a white and maroon dress, giggled.<br>"Oh, maybe!" she swooned. "But, what we came to really ask about were these adorable little...things." she finished, hesitating with calling Navi and Ilana "things".  
>Ilana licked her hand in amusement, while Navi sat there, shy, and quietly nibbling on a hunk of fruit.<br>"We aren't things, missy, so shut your trap." Ilana spat, no longer amused with the attention.  
>"Ilana!" Link snapped, shooting her a look.<br>She rolled her eyes at him, obviously not giving a damn.  
>The other woman giggled nervously, tucking a lock of short, dirty blond hair behind her ear.<br>"Well...someone's a bit rude, hmm?" she said, a slightly rude look ironically on her face as well.  
>Ilana shrugged, picking more fruit and ignoring the women.<br>Link finally cleared his throat and spoke.  
>"T-They're faeries, from the Lost Woods." he said, quietly.<br>Both women practically drooled.  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed, scooting ever closer to Link. "I've never actually seen fey."  
>I growled almost silently in my throat, already wanting to rip her throat out.<br>_'Are all women this damned annoying? Look at her, she's practically screaming _"Fuck me!"_'  
><em>The other woman turned her attention to me, noticing the blondes interest in Link, and probably deciding I was the next best thing.  
>"Are they both yours? Or, whose is whose?"<br>I inhaled, slowly.  
>"The red-lighted one is mine, and her name is Ilana. The blue is Navi, she's Link's."<br>I said the words short, curt, already fed up with trying to be polite. Jealousy coursed through me as I watched the blonde swoon and fawn over Link, while he did nothing but stare down uncomfortably.  
>The brunette took notice to my tone, but paid it no mind.<br>"Mmm~! I see." she said, moving closer and placing a hand on my arm.  
>My blood ran cold where she touched my arm, and I had to keep myself from gagging.<br>"You said this other fine young man's name was Link, right?" she asked, fluttering her lashes at both of us.  
>"What would be yours?"<br>I looked at Link, who glanced up at me, pleading to get them away from us.  
><em>'At least he's paying her no mind,' <em>a betraying voice in my head whispered.  
>"Dark." I said, simply, not even looking at her.<br>She hummed, pleased that I'd even answered.  
>"Fitting~!"<br>She leaned into my face, and I reflexively moved away.  
>She flushed, embarrassed at being pushy. The blonde woman finally spoke.<br>"So, what're you two doing around here?"  
>She flipped her hair, flirting.<br>"Just passing through.." Link said.  
>She linked her arm around his, giggling.<br>"Would either of you like...company?" she asked, whispering at he end.

That, was the last straw.

I stood from my seat, briskly walking to Link's side and leaving the brunette woman in my wake. I put both arms around his shoulders, hugging him softly to my stomach. I felt his ears droop in embarrassment, but I didn't care.  
>"I think you two are misunderstanding, greatly."<br>My eyes bore into both of them, their shocked faces not phasing me in the slightest. The blonde immediately flushed pink, backing away with one hand on her mouth, grabbing the other woman by the hand.  
>"O-Oh!" she gasped, tugging on the other woman and stepping back.<br>"We're so sorry!" the brunette said, and just like that, they scurried back like little mice to their table, the other women staring at them in wonder. The began whispering rather loudly the moment they flopped down, and hushed gasps came from the others, who looked at us cautiously.  
>I rolled my eyes, returning to my chair. Link finally looked up from the table, and, though his cheeks were red, his face spelled out the biggest thank-you ever.<br>I laughed.  
>"A 'thank-you' would be nice." I said, leaning forward.<br>He returned my laugh, leaning in.  
>What came next caught me so off guard, I almost fell out of my chair, along with the women at the table.<br>Link leaned across the table, landing a short, but very, _very_ sweet kiss on my lips.  
>He sat back, a huge smirk on his face, seeing mine full of shock.<p>

"Thank you, Dark."

_-end chapter-_

_**That last little ending wasn't planned, but I felt it fit perfect and it came to me in an instant. I couldn't resist~!**_

_**Anyways, I hope no one minds the style change. It's almost the same as the first two chapters, just a bit better.**_  
><em><strong>Eh. Oh well.<strong>_

~byee


	13. Chapter 13 - Breaking

I sat there for what felt like an eternity, simply staring at the smirked, cocky face before me.  
>I cleared my throat.<p>

"You're welcome." I said, haughtily.  
>I stood, and began walking back towards our room. I heard Link's chair scrape the floor behind me, and the flutter of tiny wings following.<br>"Wait, Dark!" I heard him call, softly, calmly.  
>I continued walking, trying to hide my growing smile.<br>"Dark!" Ilana called, in her strange, seducing tone.

I picked up my pace, ever nearer to the stairs.  
>"Dark!" I heard him call once more, insistent this time.<br>I bit my cheek to stop my grin, lifting one foot to the stairs.

And tripped, seeing as how I was tackled.

I groaned, the mid of my back grinding into the edge of the wooden staircase.  
>His weight on top of me, I heard him whisper;<br>"If you would've stopped, I wouldn't have done this. Now, get up."  
>I blinked my eyes open, glaring at him.<br>"Excuse me, Princess." I muttered, springing up on my feet.  
>"What?" Link questioned, looking back down to me from the top of the stairs.<br>"Nothing," I called up. "Dick." I finished under my breath, rubbing my back as I hopped up the stairs behind him.

~-~-~-~-~  
>We made it to our room, and Link began gathering everything, putting it back into his magic pouch. He stopped suddenly, sighing as he sunk onto the elaborate rug on the floor.<br>I cocked my head, a bit confused at his sudden depressive mood.

"...Everything okay?" I asked, cautious. I plunked down beside him, cursing under my breath at the pain it shot through my back.  
>His ear perked, a short, subtle flick.<br>He laughed, but it wasn't lighthearted like earlier.  
>"Did...Did I hurt you?" he asked, softly.<br>_'Damnit, he heard.'  
><em>He was angled away from me, and I couldn't see his face. I looked over to Navi and Ilana, sitting in the armchair again. Navi's slightly concerned expression worried me so I quickly mushed together a response.  
>"No, no! Just.." I fumbled, trying not to worry him. "Just a little bruise, y'know?"<br>I laughed, an attempt to lighten the mood back to how it was.  
>His shoulders visibly dropped, and I heard his soft, shaky laughter.<br>I felt my face contort with confusion, and I shook my head, determined to find the problem. My monologue from the morning kept resounding, and I was trying my best to hold up to my own expectations.  
>I reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder.<br>"Hey, turn around?" I asked, lightly.  
>His muscles stiffened, and I felt him try to ease his breathing.<br>_'What's wrong with him?'  
><em>"N-No, I.." he laughed, shakily, and began gathering all of his items together again.  
>He sniffed, laughing again.<br>"We should be going, right? Next temple? Then, on to.."  
>He was talking to fast, he was acting weird. I shot a worried glance back to Navi again, and she stared back at me, a helpless look in her eyes that made me worry more.<br>"Wait, wait," I said. "We don't have to be off so fast! I mean, I know all of this is _very_ prudent, but, you need to relax too, right?"  
>I watched him stop again, and laugh.<br>"Come on, one more day?" I asked, wearily. "I think you need it."

He finally turned around to face me. I was shocked, I sat there.  
>His eyes were red, his cheeks flushed. Wet streaks stretched to his chin, shining sadly in the mid-morning sun. His lashes wet, his nose red and runny, he looked like a mess.<br>A mess trying to hold it together.  
>"No, no!" he laughed. "Heroes should get everything done! Sooner the better!"<br>He scoffed.  
>"Why would I want to rest? Why wouldn't I want to plunge deep into unexplored temples, with no more explanation other than I'm the 'chosen hero'?!"<br>He laughed again, standing and throwing his hands to the air.  
>"Why shouldn't I be eager to fall face first into a fate that could kill me? I should be mute! I shouldn't almost break after finding out why the hell I was raised in that forest anyway! I shouldn't have a heart attack after waking up in an unfamiliar place, suddenly an <em>adult<em>, which I didn't think possible, and be completely calm when told I had to rescue all of Hyrule!"  
>He laughed, looking around the room, then back to me. I sat silent listening to every last word, taking it all in.<br>"And then, there's you."  
>I looked up, a careful expression placating my face.<br>"You, in the midst of all of this. Something else unexpected thrown at me."  
>He ran his hands down his face, exhaling loudly.<br>"I.. I don't even know what to expect anymore. I don't know what to _think_."  
>He looked at me, miserable.<br>I stood, moving slowly closer. He just stood there, staring at nothing.

"You're doing fine." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.  
>I guided him to the bed, and sat down on the edge. He leaned in, hiding his face in my shoulder.<br>"What's gotten you into this? You were so happy just now.."  
>I trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.<br>I felt him shake his head.  
>"I know. That's what got me thinking about everything."<br>I looked down, to be met with puffy, crystal blue eyes.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked, careful. My mind was spinning to all these places that I didn't want it to go. A thousand options rang at once. I pushed them aside, trying just to focus on those blue eyes that held everything.<br>He laughed, solemnly.  
>"Well," he began, looking back down. "I've been thinking about...us?"<br>He said "us" strangely, as if he didn't think that was the right word.  
>"And?" I asked, shrugging.<br>"Well, what we've been _doing_."  
>I closed my eyes, biting my lip.<br>_'No.'  
><em>"I...it's so different. Everything...has changed so fast. I go from a careless kid running around in a forest, to a man out to save all of Hyrule."  
>He shook his head.<br>"And then, I meet you in the middle of this."  
>I looked ahead of me, masking any expression.<br>"I first thought you a foe, then an ally. And now?"  
>I held my breath, bracing myself for anything and everything.<br>"I don't... I don't know what you are."  
>I slowly let out my breath, but my heart was still racing. I felt him take a shaky breath, then something unexpected.<br>A mild dampness formed on my shoulder, the shaking figure atop it feeling light and airy, like it would float away any moment.  
>I looked down in surprise, not knowing what to do. I pulled him closer, instinctively, and we just sat there like that for awhile, until I heard a voice that was nothing but a whisper;<br>"I don't know what you are to me, but..."

"Please don't leave me." 

I froze.

"Out of all that's happening, even though this is so weird, so different,"

I blinked.

"You're the only thing that takes me away from the blood, the battles, the pressure."

I felt something fall to my chin.

"So... even though I don't know what this is...please, please stay."

I felt another something fall.

"You...don't mind me? I'm not a distraction?" 

I felt myself smile, betraying myself.

"No," he answered. "No. I'll figure this out. And, you've helped me."  
>He finally raised up, wiping his nose and rubbing his eyes.<p>

He looked at me blankly for a moment.  
>"Does your back hurt that bad?" he asked, a very innocent, concerned look on his face.<p>

And I laughed.

I laughed so happily, so sadly, all of my emotions in one.  
>I felt fulfilled, everything seemed okay. At least, for now.<p>

I smiled.

"...Sure." I said. "It hurts super bad, you dick!"  
>"Well," he said, beginning to smile again. "If you would've just listened, that wouldn't have happened!"<p>

He laughed then, and I felt everything that had fallen down upon us in these moments lift from us.

He sighed, wiping what was left of his tears.  
>"I'm sorry." he said.<br>"Why?" I asked, genuinely.  
>He shrugged, looking away out the paned window.<br>"For everything, I suppose."  
>I scoffed.<br>"What the hell is 'everything'?"  
>He shook his head, looking back to me.<br>"I don't know. Figure it out."  
>I watched his walk across the room, gearing up.<br>"We really should be going though...right?" he asked, motioning me over.  
>I rose up, stretching. I felt the bruise on my back twinge.<br>_'Damn, it really does hurt..'  
><em>I gathered all of my gear, placing it on my back.

"So, where to now?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes locking mine in place.

"The desert."

_-end chapter-_

_**So uhm, first off, apologies for the short chapter. Started it with huge writers block, block went away sorta. Next chapter will be big, though. I promise.  
>I also apologize for spotty updates. I've been sick for like, three weeks now. Which, isn't much of an excuse when it comes to writing. But it's been draining me. I went to the doctor (well, practicioning nurse.) for the <strong>_**third**_** time today. She now tells me I have bronchitis, and if I hadn't come today, it would've begun developing into pneumonia. So, there's that.  
>I also have a dentist thing tomorrow. I hate them. It's not fear, or the pain, it's the noise of metal on bone that makes me wanna puke.<br>Anyway.  
>I'm trying to stay consistent with the writing style from last chapter. Am I failing?<strong>_

_**~byee**_


End file.
